Super Special S4 bts pt7
by spikeme4now
Summary: A behind the scenes view of Superstar


Title: SUPER SPECIAL Series: S4 Behind The Scenes Author: spikeme4now4200 Email: spikeme4now4200@yahoo.com.au Copyright: January 17 2003  
  
Spoilers: You'll be spoiled if you haven't seen Season 4. The episode "Superstar" forms the background of this fic. Everything up to and including this episode is fair game for spoilerage. You'll also be spoiled if you don't know about Tara's little secret as revealed in the Season 5 episode "Family."  
  
Pairing: Willow/Tara Category: Missing Scenes  
  
Rating: R Rating Disclaimer: They're girlfriends - What little control I had, is now all gone ;-) Disclaimer: This Story is mine. However, I don't own the Buffyverse or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon et al . . . You all know who they are. I don't wish to harm them; I simply want to play with them a little :- )  
  
Feedback: Yes Please!!!! I live for feedback!!!! It keeps me writing, and I'll reply to anyone who emails me. ^_^ Distribution: Everywhere and Anywhere, just let me know where.  
  
Summary: A behind the scenes take on what happened between Willow and Tara during the Season 4 episode Superstar.  
  
Author's Notes: This is in response to the challenge I posted on the [willowtarafanficstation] mailing list early October 2002. I thought it would be cool to remember how the Willow/Tara relationship first started. This is the 7th in a series of 9 behind-the-scenes stories that deal with the start of the W/T relationship. The series starts with the episode "Hush" and ends with the episode "New Moon Rising." Each story can be read as a standalone, and goes behind the scenes of one episode. I'll try to have one up every week or two.  
  
Extra Note: Even though each story can be read as a standalone, you might want to read my previous stories as well. If you can't find them, just send me an email, and I'll be happy to send 'em to you. :-)  
  
  
  
***  
  
As Willow walked out of her room, Tara stood there in silence, still processing what'd just happened - Willow had confirmed it; they were girlfriends! Well, the words had never actually been spoken out loud, but they'd both known what Tara had been asking, and Willow had definitely responded in the affirmative. There was no mistaking it now; she was Willow's girlfriend, and what's more - Willow was her girlfriend.  
  
It took Tara a while to fully comprehend what that meant - to finally have a girlfriend, and not just any girlfriend, but a girlfriend she was completely 100% in love with. She just couldn't believe it. What had she possibly done to be so lucky? She never thought she'd ever have a girlfriend, let alone one as special as Willow. Considering who and what she was, Tara always thought she'd be doomed to spend her life alone - with no one to keep her company, except for maybe the odd kitty-cat.  
  
Some things still remained unresolved though. She and Willow hadn't discussed their feelings yet, or what they meant to one another. Also, there was a little voice inside Tara's head that continued to remind her that Willow had never really had much closure with her ex-boyfriend, and that if he ever returned - there was every chance she would go back to him.  
  
However, the fact remained - Willow was her girlfriend, and even though words of love had yet to be spoken, there were definite feelings involved. There'd have to be - why else would Willow agree to be her girlfriend. . ? What these feeling were however, totally stumped Tara. She didn't think Willow could possibly be in love with her - why would anyone ever fall in love with her. . ? The more she thought about it though, the more confused she became.  
  
Shaking her head, Tara decided not to dwell on her negative thoughts. She should just enjoy what she did have . . . for however long it lasted. Life didn't always present you with something so special, and worrying about how long it would last, or whether it was real - was not the best way to appreciate it. Sure, her heart would be crushed when Willow inevitably left her, but knowing they belonged to one other - for even a brief moment, was worth all the pain and heartache she would receive in the future.  
  
Grabbing a textbook and sitting down at her desk, Tara realised that the only piece of mind she'd get, was once she'd brought all her questions out in the open. She really needed to talk to Willow - Tara just hoped that when she did, she'd have enough courage to actually say what was on her mind . . .  
  
***  
  
Walking back towards Tara's dorm, Willow felt very nervous. She was going over to spend the night with her girlfriend - Willow smiled; the word had a strangely pleasant ring to it. She'd never had a girlfriend before, and when she thought of how much she cared about Tara; what the girl meant to her - she just couldn't help feeling both nervous and excited about it. She was nervous because she didn't know what was expected of her.  
  
Now that they were girlfriends . . . how was she supposed to act? What should she say when she saw her? What about kissing . . . would they make out . . . how far would they go . . . how far was she ready to go . . . did she even know what to do. . ? And what about their feelings . . . was it love? Was Tara in love with her . . . was she really in love with Tara. . ? Were they even ready to share these feelings with one another?  
  
Willow was now standing in front of Tara's door - contemplating her next move. She was in a total state of confusion, and didn't even know if she should knock on the girl's door before entering. As of late, she'd spent every day at Tara's, and she was so at home in the girl's room, that knocking for permission had become a thing of the past. Today was different though - this would be the first time she'd be entering Tara's room as her girlfriend, and Willow wanted to afford the proper respect to the situation.  
  
***  
  
At the sound of knocking, Tara looked up from her textbook. She instantly knew it was Willow, and wondered why the girl hadn't just come in. They'd gotten so close this past week, and she'd gotten used to Willow entering her room at will. As she reached the door however, Tara realised where the need for knocking was coming from - They'd just become girlfriends, and since it was uncharted territory for both of them, Willow didn't know exactly how to behave. This thought brought a smile to Tara's face; she found it comforting to know she wasn't the only one who was nervous.  
  
Tara's breath caught in her throat as she opened the door and laid her eyes upon Willow; the girl always looked like a goddess. "Hey Willow," she greeted with a smile.  
  
Willow smiled back. "Tara . . . hi," she returned.  
  
Willow didn't know what else to say; the sight of Tara had left her breathless. The girl had changed out of her earlier outfit and into a pair of dark blue jeans, and a low-cut emerald top.  
  
"You look . . . nice," Willow ventured. Actually, she looked amazing . . . gorgeous . . . breathtaking - but nice was the only word Willow could manage to get out of her mouth.  
  
"Thanks," Tara replied, blushing at the compliment. She smiled shyly at Willow and stared into the girl's eyes. After a moment, it occurred to her that Willow was still standing in her doorway, so she moved aside to let her in.  
  
As she stepped into Tara's room, Willow kept her eyes locked with Tara's. She couldn't believe how nervous she was - it's not like she hadn't been in Tara's room before. So why was her heart beating so fast . . . and what's with the sudden knot in her stomach?  
  
Closing the door, Tara took a seat on her bed. She faced Willow and smiled at her in reassurance. Tara had been eagerly awaiting Willow's return all day, and she was now just as nervous as the redhead. She wanted desperately to pull her girlfriend into her arms, and bring their lips together in a passionate embrace, but she was just too shy, and their relationship was still too new for such a brazen act. She'd never had a girlfriend before, and would need some time to adjust to the concept, before she felt comfortable enough to act on her desires at will.  
  
Smiling back at Tara, Willow kicked off her shoes, moved towards the bed and sat down next to her. She sat with one knee bent, her body facing Tara's. Willow was nervous - she had something she wanted to give to Tara. She'd bought it yesterday when they'd been at the mall, and had been waiting for the right moment to present it to the blonde. Now that they were girlfriends, Willow figured it was the perfect time.  
  
"Tara . . . I, uh . . . " she began lamely, finding it very difficult to speak.  
  
Tara could tell Willow was nervous. The girl was smiling at her shyly, and looked as if she wanted to tell her something. She turned her whole body to face Willow, copying the girl's pose.  
  
"What is it?" Tara asked her softly. She smiled reassuringly, in an attempt to make Willow feel more comfortable.  
  
At Tara's reassuring smile, Willow felt herself relax a little. She reached for her back pocket, but stopped short. "Close your eyes . . . " she appealed softly.  
  
Tara had no idea what Willow was up to, but she instantly complied with the request. She totally trusted Willow, and if the girl wanted her to close her eyes - who was she to argue . . . but what was going on. . ?  
  
Willow grinned at Tara's lack of resistance. She loved the fact that Tara immediately complied with her wishes - without even asking any questions. The girl obviously trusted her, and that thought pleased Willow.  
  
"Hold out your hand," she continued, using that same soft tone of voice.  
  
"Okay," Tara replied tentatively. What was going on here . . . what was Willow doing? She'd find out soon enough she figured, as she extended her right hand towards Willow.  
  
Slowly, Willow reached into her back pocket and pulled out the carefully wrapped box. She looked at it for a few seconds, gathering the courage to actually give it to her girlfriend. She'd seen Tara eyeing the item at the mall yesterday - the girl had really wanted to buy it, but Willow had seen her open her purse, examine the contents, and walk away with a rueful smile. Seeing this, Willow hadn't been able to resist faking a trip to the bathroom to go back and buy it for her. She'd wanted to get something for Tara all day - to thank her for everything she'd done for her, and the perfect gift had presented itself. She just hoped she hadn't overstepped any boundaries in buying it, so had put it aside for when she felt the time was right.  
  
Tara's eyes shot open as her hand closed around the box. Had Willow gotten her a gift? Why had she done that? "What. . ?" she asked in confusion, her eyes meeting Willow's.  
  
"It's a gift," Willow explained, stating the obvious. "I mean . . . of course it's a gift . . . " She was suddenly very anxious of Tara's reaction, and couldn't help moving into babble mode.  
  
"It's all wrapped up and box-shaped . . . so yeah, anyone can see it's a gift . . . You don't need me telling you it's a gift . . . that's me - miss obvious . . . but you wanna know why . . . I.I guess, um . . . why I'm giving it to ya . . . the gift 'n all . . . I hope you like it . . . I.I wanted to get you something, to you know - say thanks . . . for coming with on the Faith hunt, and, uh . . . hiding out and stuff . . . at your place . . . I mean - the whole Initiative thing . . . and for listening the other night . . . letting me talk about Faith and Xander and . . . ya know . . . everything. I really appreciate it . . . I.I don't know what I would've done . . . you were great . . . and with the energy thing . . . the comfort - you listening . . . oh, I said that already . . . but the body-switch - Buffy and Faith . . . If it wasn't for you . . . anyway, that happened afterwards, but I still wanna thank you for it . . . for...for everything . . .you're.you're great, ya know that . . . and I.I know it's not much . . . but . . . I just . . . I just had to say thanks . . . okay . . . and I should, um . . . stop babbling . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm just, kinda nervous . . . and.and you know me - out with the babble . . . such a geek, why you'd ever wanna hang . . . okay, saying too much now . . . I'll stop - let ya open the gift . . . I hope you like . . .  
  
"Willow," Tara interrupted. She reached out her left hand and placed it gently against Willow's mouth. She'd been listening to the girl's babble in silent bemusement - she was so adorable . . . but enough was enough. She could see how anxious Willow was, and she had to do something to relax her. She still couldn't believe Willow had actually gotten her a present though - to say thanks of all things. Tara didn't need to be thanked; the only reward she needed was Willow's happiness.  
  
Willow's lips tingled at the feel of Tara's hand against her mouth. What a great way to stop her babbling. Willow hated the way her nerves got the better of her though - the way she opened her mouth and the words just seemed to flow. Tara must think she was the biggest dork. Why did she always have to act like a geek? Hadn't she learned anything since high school? As she gazed into Tara's eyes however, Willow found herself relaxing. The girl was smiling fondly, looking at her with bemused understanding. It was as if Tara completely understood her behaviour, and even found it a little adorable . . . why was that?  
  
"Thank you," Tara said softly, her hand still pressed against Willow's mouth. "But you r.really didn't need to get me anything . . . I, uh . . ."  
  
Willow reached up and covered Tara's hand with her own. She pulled it away from her mouth, as she whispered. "I know."  
  
She knew that Tara didn't need or expect a gift, but her reason for getting her one extended beyond just a simple thank you. Willow also wanted to make Tara happy, and she'd seen the look on her face when she'd spotted the item in the shop window - how could she not get it for her? Turning Tara's hand around, she pulled it back towards her and kissed it softly - just above her knuckles.  
  
"But I wanted to," she continued, still holding her hand. "Okay. . ?" She smiled then; silently letting Tara know how important this was to her.  
  
Tara smiled back, flustered by Willow's kiss - The girl had kissed her hand, how romantic . . . "Okay," she whispered eventually. How could she ever refuse a gift from Willow . . . especially now that she was her girlfriend. . ?  
  
Willow grinned, letting go of Tara's hand. "Great!" she exclaimed, eager to see Tara's reaction. "Open it . . ."  
  
Tara nodded at Willow's prompting; she too was eager to see what Willow had gotten her. Within seconds, she ripped apart the wrapping paper, and was gingerly opening the box. Her eyes widened, as she caught sight of Willow's gift.  
  
"Oh . . ." Tara whispered. "Wow!"  
  
"So . . . you like?" Willow asked, eyeing Tara carefully.  
  
Tara could only nod, as she tried to compose herself. Before her lay the beautiful hand-woven black leather bracelet she'd looked at yesterday. It was about an inch wide, and had blue enamel studs throughout the centre. She'd wanted it the instant she'd seen it, but had been about $10 short of the asking price. Now here it was, in her hand - a present form Willow. How had the girl known?  
  
"How. . ?" Tara asked. She was barely able to keep her emotions in check as she let her eyes meet Willow's.  
  
Willow smiled at Tara's reaction - so the girl liked her present. "I'm glad ya like . . ." Willow returned. "I saw ya looking at it yesterday, and I thought . . . you know . . ."  
  
Tara could feel the tears welling up in her eyes - Willow had noticed her looking at the bracelet. . ? She couldn't believe it. Not only had the girl noticed, she'd gone back and bought it for her . . . what a thoughtful, considerate, romantic thing to do. Willow was simply amazing . . .Tara opened her mouth to speak, but words just wouldn't come - she was in a complete state of shock.  
  
"You want me to . . ." Willow gestured towards the bracelet.  
  
Tara nodded and held out her left hand in response, still unable to from proper words. She was so choked up over Willow's thoughtfulness, that it took all her willpower not to let the tears fall. Willow was the most perfect girlfriend anyone could ever ask for . . .  
  
Still smiling, Willow took the bracelet and clasped the ends together around Tara's wrist. "There," she commented as she dropped her hands to her sides. She gazed into Tara's eyes; her heart racing - putting jewellery on her girlfriend was a very intimate act, and Willow could feel the blush creeping into her face. She unconsciously slipped back into babble mode as her nervousness returned.  
  
"You really like?" She asked softly. "I.I wanted to get ya something good . . . to um, to show you how I feel . . . I.I mean - to say thank you . . . and.and when I saw you looking . . . I could see you liked it . . . and I.I hope I uh, didn't do bad . . . I mean . . . go too far - with the gift giving - cause hello - bracelet; jewellery - kinda personal, and I.I didn't wanna overstep . . . I mean . . . this is all new . . . I've never . . . you know - had a.a girlfriend before - Al.although, when I bought it . . . we weren't actually . . . but we were kinda getting there . . . I mean, the friend thing - we were more than just . . . I.I don't know . . . I guess I.I just . . . I just wanna say . . . I . . . this . . . the gift . . . it's okay right? You really do like?"  
  
Willow paused to take a breath before continuing. She was in complete babble mode, and nothing could stop her now. She wasn't even aware of half the stuff she was saying, and knew it didn't make too much sense, but the words just continued to jump out of her mouth, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Cause if you don't . . . I could always . . . no wait, I know you like - seen you looking and all . . . but if you think it's too much - from me - too soon . . . I.I maybe I shouldn't have given it to you yet . . . I was so nervous coming here . . . I.I didn't even know what to say. You mean a lot to me . . . and there's special-ness, and.and I.I just.I just want you to know that . . . with the bracelet . . . whatever you want - if it's too soon . . . I.I don't know the um, rules - being new at this . . . not like I had much practice before either - Oz was the only one, and Xander doesn't even count, and I . . . what I'm trying to say is I.I think you're great - special, and.and, um . . . the connection - with the magicks, it's . . . and the ritual - it was a.amazing . . . and the kissing - Wow! I've never . . . not like that . . . it.it's different - soft; intense and.and I really like how . . . I mean . . . I.I . . . I really like you . . . and this . . . and us . . . and.and . . . I . . .  
  
Tara cut Willow off with her lips. She brought her hands up to the girl's cheeks, and pulled her close so she could press their lips together. Willow's babbling had revealed so much to her, that all her shyness seemed to have evaporated. Willow liked kissing her . . . she meant a lot to Willow . . . she was special to her . . . What else could she do but kiss her?  
  
Under normal circumstances, Tara would never be so bold as to initiate a kiss - but these weren't normal circumstances. The way Willow had babbled on about their connection, how she liked their kissing, and how she thought she was special, and actually said the word girlfriend - had brought all of Tara's insecurities to the sidelines. She now knew that Willow was just as insecure as she was, and that it was okay to kiss her . . . in fact, kissing Willow would actually serve to ease some of her anxiety . . . so how could she resist?  
  
Willow froze; she'd been in babble-overdrive, but as soon as Tara's lips met hers, every muscle in her body melted, and her brain turned to mush. The sparkage between them was so incredible; she couldn't focus on anything else, but the sensation of Tara's lips against hers. With a moan, Willow snaked her arms around Tara's waist, before moving them upwards to rest against the girl's back.  
  
At Willow's actions, Tara began to move her lips. All this time, she'd remained motionless; waiting for Willow to take in what was happening. Now that the girl had finally responded, Tara gave in to her need to really kiss Willow. Lifting her hands, she linked her arms around Willow's neck. She then pulled their bodies closer together, as she continued to open and close her mouth against Willow's.  
  
Willow had other ideas however - the brushing of lips was all well and good, but she wanted more. The next time Tara opened her mouth; Willow seized the moment and plunged her tongue straight into her girlfriend's mouth. She was rewarded with a soft moan from Tara, as the girl closed her lips around her tongue. She tightened her grip on Tara's back, enjoying the highly erotic sensation of having her tongue sucked. The feeling was amazing - it was like a thousand volts of electricity were coursing through her body - without the mortality factor of course.  
  
Tara had been a little surprised to suddenly find Willow's tongue in her mouth. She'd instantly caught on to what Willow wanted however. She remembered their first kiss, and how much Willow had enjoyed it when she'd sucked on her tongue. In all truthfulness, Tara had enjoyed that as well. She loved the feel of Willow's tongue in her mouth; in fact, she also loved the feel of Willow's mouth around her own tongue . . .  
  
Willow was rapidly losing all sense of reality. As Tara continued to suck on her tongue, she began to slowly move her hands up and down the girl's back. Her touch was firm yet sensual, quickly causing Tara to release her hold on Willow's tongue, and arch her back in response. Willow continued her hand movements, revelling in the girl's reaction. When Tara had arched her back, she'd inadvertently crushed their breast together, and Willow had thoroughly enjoyed the stimulation. Also, now that her tongue had been released, she was free to explore Tara's mouth, and duel with her tongue.  
  
Tara moaned, as she surrendered to her girlfriend's ministrations. The instant Willow had begun moving her hands up and down her back, Tara had felt like she was on fire. The hand movements were so stimulating; she'd become directly aware of the wetness between her legs. She was now playing with Willow's tongue, as the girl continued to caress her back, causing the arousal within her to escalate to the point where she was entirely at her girlfriend's mercy.  
  
As their tongues continued to swirl around one another, Tara's arms moved from around Willow's neck, so she could run her hands through the girl's hair instead. She had no thought in her mind now, except for how good Willow's hands felt against her back, how soft her hair was, and how electrifying it was to play with Willow's tongue. The girl's tongue had a way of moving around her mouth as it toyed with hers - forcing Tara to form big circles around her own mouth in order to maintain contact with Willow's tongue.  
  
The sensation was a heady one, and both girls were quickly beginning to lose control of their senses. Willow's hands were now moving harder and faster against Tara's back, while Tara's had moved from Willow's hair, to her shoulder blades. Their bodies were also moving now, as they unconsciously began crushing their breasts together. They did so in a rhythmical fashion, arching their backs in desire, letting their nipples crash together for a brief moment, before pulling back, only to repeat the movement again, and again.  
  
Each time their breasts met, they both felt a sharp sexual charge make its way from the point of their nipples, straight through to between their legs. They were swiftly becoming way too aroused for their own good, and if they continued their actions, they'd soon become completely inebriated. As it were, the aching between their legs was frustrating them both - almost to the point of urgency. They were now entirely wet, aching, and in total need of release.  
  
Willow couldn't believe how aroused she was. All she was doing was kissing Tara, running her hands against her back, and occasionally crushing their breasts together. Never had she been this turned on by mere kissing. It had always taken a lot more than this to turn her on when she'd been with Oz. Kissing Oz had always been nice, but it had never been this urgent, or this exhilarating. There was just something about kissing Tara that left her feeling unbalanced and out of control.  
  
Speaking of unbalanced, the dizzy sensation induced by their kissing, suddenly caused both girls to lose their balance. They were now so intoxicated with desire that remaining upright became a physical impossibility, and they came crashing down onto the bed - their lips fused together as they fell on their sides.  
  
Willow knew she should stop kissing Tara now, that things were swiftly getting out of hand. Her body however was not listening - she just couldn't drag her lips away, or stop her tongue movement for that matter. A small part of her tried to though, but it only served to bring about a different form of kissing. She'd pulled back her tongue, and begun pulling her lips from Tara's, only to have Tara's tongue follow hers.  
  
The very second she felt Tara's tongue inside her mouth, Willow had been unable to stop herself from closing in on it. She sucked on it with passion, eliciting a soft moan from Tara. She could tell the girl liked it - that she enjoyed the sensation as much as she had . . . and Willow was never one to disappoint. She held onto Tara's tongue for over a minute, before finally letting it go. All the while, she moved her right hand purposefully up and down Tara's back. Her left arm meanwhile was crushed underneath their bodies, but it still remained in position against Tara's back.  
  
As soon as Willow released her tongue, Tara began exploring the girl's mouth. She couldn't believe how bold she was being - only yesterday, she could remember having to be gently guided in order to simply enter Willow's mouth with her tongue. She'd been so shy and timid during their first kiss . . . but Willow had quickly loosened her up - aroused her to the point where her shyness had simply evaporated. Which is why she now felt comfortable enough to run her tongue all around Willow's mouth - tasting and exploring everywhere.  
  
Willow moaned at Tara's exploration - the girl's tongue was like magick in her mouth. It wasn't long however, before she decided to end the girl's exploration, and challenge her with her own tongue - duelling with Tara's tongue was too thrilling an experience to let pass. After a minute though, she became so immersed in the sensations that she hadn't even realised she'd entwined her legs with Tara's. She'd somehow managed to cover Tara's left leg with her right one, and slip her own left in between Tara's thighs. She was now unconsciously rubbing herself against Tara; attempting to ease the throbbing between her legs. Tara was also doing the same thing, but it took Willow over a minute to actually realise what was happening.  
  
The girls became aware of their actions almost simultaneously. They were both breathing heavily into each other's mouths, as their tongues swirled around, and their hips thrust together. This act was serving as friction between their legs - offering them a form of release. They shouldn't really be doing this though - and if they weren't careful, they'd be heading down a path they weren't quite ready for. Which is why the two girls eventually forced themselves to end the kiss.  
  
With extreme reluctance, Tara dragged her lips away from Willow's. She'd been surprised to realise what she was doing - grinding herself into Willow's thigh to stimulate a release. What had possessed her to perform such a shameless act? It was as if she had no control over her own actions, and what's more, it appeared as if Willow was having the same problem. Tara might have been hazy with desire, but she was still lucid enough to have noticed the way Willow had been rubbing up against her thigh - using it to bring about her own release. Their relationship was definitely escalating rapidly . . .  
  
Willow breathed heavily as she untangled her legs from Tara's. She kept her eyes locked with her girlfriend's though, doing her best to steady her breathing. She couldn't believe how blatantly sexual their actions had become. What was it about Tara that had this effect on her? Why did even the simplest of touches act as a stimulus? All she had to do was hold Tara's hand, or touch her skin, and she could feel herself melting - giving in to her desires.  
  
A minute later, she was unwittingly moving her right hand up to caress Tara's cheek. She then moved her hand down towards Tara's neck, over her shoulder, along her arm - until it came to rest on the girl's wrist. "Does that mean you like?" she asked - referring to the bracelet.  
  
Tara blushed at Willow's caress, and smiled at her question. "I.I like," she responded shyly. "Very much . . ." she trailed off, her skin tingling from her girlfriend's touch.  
  
Willow smiled at Tara's response - pleased to note she'd made her blush. On impulse, she took hold of Tara's hand, and brought it to her lips.  
  
"I'm glad," she whispered, kissing her hand again.  
  
She then returned Tara's hand back to her side, and leaned over to kiss her mouth instead. She gently nipped at Tara's lips for a few seconds, before pulling away.  
  
"Mmmm," Tara moaned, as Willow ended the kiss. She was experiencing a total head-rush from Willow's lips, and was glad to actually be lying down. As she looked into Willow's eyes, Tara began to realise she could easily get used to this - languidly making out with her girlfriend, looking at her, kissing her, touching her . . .  
  
With that thought, she leaned over and pressed her lips to Willow's. She kissed her softly, enjoying the feel of Willow's lips against hers. Her mouth was half open now - as was Willow's. They stayed that way for a couple of seconds, before they closed their mouths together, only to open them again a few seconds later. This went on for about a minute - the opening and closing of lips, moving together slowly but sensuously.  
  
When she finally pulled away, Tara moved her hand up to cup Willow's cheek. She caressed her for a moment, before copying the girl's earlier movements - running her fingers down Willow's face, over her neck, her shoulder, along her arm, and finally lacing their fingers together. She thoroughly enjoyed the way Willow's skin felt against her fingertips, and from the way Willow shivered at her touch, she could tell her girlfriend had also enjoyed the sensation.  
  
"This is nice," Willow whispered.  
  
"Mmm," Tara agreed, smiling at Willow. She could absolutely get lost in her eyes, Tara thought. Willow's eyes were a wonderful shade of green - jade-like, and in moments like these, they were completely expressive. There was something akin to both adoration and arousal in the way Willow was looking at her, and it made Tara wonder what she'd ever done to become so lucky.  
  
"I could stay like this . . . always," Willow continued, also getting lost in her girlfriend's eyes.  
  
Tara's heart skipped a beat. "Me too," she admitted shyly.  
  
Willow grinned. "But I don't think my arm could."  
  
Tara suddenly realised that Willow's left arm was still crushed underneath their bodies. "Oh," she grinned ruefully. "Sorry." She let go of her hand as she moved away - allowing Willow to sit up and stretch her sleeping arm.  
  
"That's okay," Willow smiled. She looked down at Tara who was now lying on her back - her head resting against a pillow. The girl's eyes were half- closed, as she looked up at her, and in Willow's mind Tara had never looked sexier. "It was worth it," she whispered flirtatiously, before moving up to lie down herself.  
  
Tara's face turned crimson at Willow's words. She didn't know how to respond to her girlfriend's flirtatious comment. She turned her head to the right to face Willow, who was now lying next to her. "Mmm," she agreed softly - a shy smile on her lips.  
  
Tara was so adorable Willow thought, as she looked at her girlfriend. The girl was both shy and sexy at the same time. There was just something about her that threw Willow for a loop. As she continued to gaze into her eyes, a thought slowly began to register with Willow - Tara was her girlfriend. The gorgeous, sexy, Tara Maclay was her girlfriend, which meant she had every right to wanna hold her close - snuggle up to her - make out with her . . . So why was she all the way over here, while Tara was all the way on the other side of the bed?  
  
"Tara . . ." she began softly.  
  
"Yes?" Tara smiled.  
  
Willow looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes as she shyly made her request. "C'mere," she whispered softly - tapping her left shoulder with her right hand.  
  
At Willow's request, Tara's face turned even redder than it already was. Her girlfriend wanted to snuggle - she wanted to hold her. The simple idea of it was enough to make Tara's insides turn to mush. She was still finding it difficult to comprehend that Willow was actually her girlfriend - but the more time they spent together, the more she began to understand what it actually meant to have a girlfriend.  
  
"Okay," she whispered, gathering enough courage to move. Timidly, she turned to her side, before scooting over towards Willow. She placed her left arm around her girlfriend's waist, and rested her head against Willow's left shoulder.  
  
As soon as she felt Tara's body touch hers, Willow wrapped her arms around Tara's back. Impulsively, she decided to reposition their bodies - giving in to her desire to be close to her girlfriend. She guided Tara against her, so that the blonde was now laying half on top of her instead.  
  
This forced Tara to place both her hands on Willow's shoulders, and rest her head under Willow's chin. Her left leg meanwhile, had made its way in between Willow's thighs, but the position was not so much sexual, as it was sensual - the difference being in that the warm feeling sweeping through their bodies felt intoxicating, but did not leave them aching for release.  
  
"Mmmm," Willow sighed, as she leaned down to place a brief kiss against the top of Tara's head. "Nice . . ."  
  
Tara had to agree there - snuggling up to Willow was definitely . . . nice . . . more than nice actually, it was amazing. "Yeah," she whispered.  
  
Their closeness was quickly breaking through Willow's self-control. On impulse, she moved her hands away from Tara's back, and placed them against the girl's face. She cupped her cheeks, and lifted Tara's head so that their eyes could meet. She looked into Tara's baby-blue eyes for a brief moment, before guiding her down for a kiss.  
  
She let their lips meet softly, keeping the kiss chaste. She pulled back after a few seconds, only to capture her lips again. She moaned into the kiss this time, as she began moving her lips, gently playing with Tara's. She sucked on her bottom lip for a moment, and then nipped at her top lip, before focusing her attention back to her bottom one.  
  
Tara moaned then - she just loved having her bottom lip sucked. She'd never known that about herself before - but Willow had shown her how amazing the sensation could be. She moved her hands from Willow's shoulders, up to Willow's face. She rested her elbows on the bed - supporting her own weight, as her thumbs caressed Willow's cheekbones. She was quickly losing herself in the kiss.  
  
The girls chose the same moment to deepen their kiss - opening their mouths in order to put their tongues into play. Their tongues were fighting for supremacy now, as Willow's tongue made it's way into Tara's mouth, only to be pushed out so Tara could put hers in Willow's. They battled together in Willow's mouth for a minute, before Willow moved the fight back into Tara's mouth.  
  
Tara willingly accepted Willow's tongue. She allowed the girl to explore her mouth for a brief moment, before she reached out her own tongue, and had her way with it. She swirled her tongue around Willow's, enjoying the sensation. She continued caressing Willow's cheekbones, as their tongues played together.  
  
After a few minutes, Willow eventually pulled away. She was quickly becoming far too aroused, and if she continued to kiss Tara - who knows what she'd end up doing. She was now simply looking into Tara's eyes, her hands cupping the girl's cheeks, as she did her best to steady her breathing.  
  
Tara was also having a hard time controlling herself, and the more she continued to look at Willow - the harder it became to ease her arousal. She figured that not looking at Willow would be her best bet. Closing her eyes, she moved her head down towards Willow's left shoulder, and manoeuvred her left hand into position around Willow's waist. She was now supporting some of her own weight with her right arm, so that Willow wasn't crushed underneath her. Tara was comfortable though, and felt like she could stay this way forever.  
  
Willow closed her eyes as well, enjoying the embrace. She brought her right hand down to caress Tara's left arm, while her left hand found its way to Tara's back, and began moving in slow sensuous circles. The emotions running through Willow at the moment were unprecedented. She'd never felt so content before - as if she were exactly where she was supposed to be - complete somehow.  
  
Holding Tara close, Willow began to think about how much she cared about this girl. Tara was one of the kindest, gentlest, sweetest people she had ever met. She was also one of the shyest, and that spoke to Willow - reminded her of herself. Tara was just like her in so many ways, only she was so much better in every respect. Tara was much more powerful as a witch; more intuitive - what with recognising Buffy wasn't Buffy and all . . . Tara was also way more attractive than she'd ever be - she was the most beautiful person Willow had ever met. The girl's hair was so silky, her eyes were amazing, and the way she looked when she smiled . . .  
  
Willow sighed at the thought - Tara's smile had so much power over her. The girl looked like an angel when she smiled, and it made Willow want to give her the world. She wanted to make Tara happy; to bring her so much joy, and make sure that nothing bad ever happened to her . . .  
  
"What is it?" Tara asked. She'd lost herself in Willow's embrace, but at the girl's sigh, she could feel reality slowly creeping back. For the past few minutes, the only thought in Tara's mind had been how much she loved Willow, and how lucky she was to be in the girl's arms. Being this close to Willow was very energizing . . .  
  
"You," Willow replied, moving her hand from Tara's back, to stroke her hair.  
  
"Me?" Tara asked. What did Willow mean by that? Had she done something wrong?  
  
Willow was so enthralled by Tara's proximity, that she couldn't help but voice her thoughts. "You're beautiful," she whispered.  
  
Tara felt a warm flush creep through her body at Willow's words. The girl thought she was beautiful? How was that possible?  
  
"Your smile," Willow continued. "It's amazing . . ." Willow picked up a handful of Tara's hair, and ran her fingers through it, enjoying its texture. "And your hair - " she said, as she stroked it. "It's so soft . . . and long . . . and silky . . . I just love your hair . . . " She said the words softly - slowly, taking a breath between each one. "And your eyes - I get lost in your eyes . . . " Willow's voice had suddenly become very husky. "And . . . and everything about you . . . you're beautiful . . . you always look so pretty . . . so . . . so . . . beautiful . . ."  
  
Willow trailed off, her innate shyness creeping in. Why was she saying this to Tara? What had possessed her to be all - open with the adoration? She wasn't sorry she'd opened up, but she was a little embarrassed. Their relationship was still in its early stages, and Willow consequently felt a little vulnerable after her admissions.  
  
Tara forced back a tear. "Oh," she whispered, her face turning the colour of burgundy wine. She wasn't used to being complimented, and Willow's words had taken her completely off guard. She knew she wasn't beautiful, or pretty - no one had ever called her beautiful before . . . but the way Willow said it, the soft tone of her voice, the way she stroked her hair - It led Tara to believe that even though she wasn't beautiful, Willow at least thought she was. But why would Willow think she was beautiful? Willow was the beautiful one, not her . . .  
  
"Willow . . ."  
  
"Mmmm?" Willow asked, moving her hand back down to Tara's back. She hoped her girlfriend hadn't taken her words the wrong way. What if she'd been too clichéd with the comments - come across like a geek?  
  
Tara took a deep breath as she gathered momentum. Her shyness made it difficult for her to speak, but she needed to tell Willow what she was thinking - It was the least she could do after what the girl had just said.  
  
"I.I think you are . . ." she trailed off shyly.  
  
Here it comes, Willow thought. Tara was gonna tell her how dorky she'd sounded - how hackneyed . . .  
  
Taking another breath, Tara forced herself to finish her sentence. "Beautiful . . ."  
  
Tara was relieved to have finally gotten the word out, and was also feeling strangely encouraged. Now that she'd started, she felt a sudden urge to continue with the compliments.  
  
"You're beautiful Willow," she whispered. "Your eyes are b.breathtaking . . . I mean, I.I think you're . . . I think you're . . . in.incredible - smart, cute, powerful . . . g.gorgeous . . . a.and I've never m.met anyone like you . . . You're.you're very special . . ."  
  
Tara stopped talking. Were these words actually coming out of her mouth? She hoped she wasn't being too forward . . . or too corny. She just wasn't used to expressing her feelings so openly, and found it difficult to let Willow know how she felt about her. Why couldn't she be more suave or sophisticated?  
  
Willow became flustered by Tara's words. She couldn't believe what the girl had said - She thinks I'm special . . . gorgeous . . . Willow could tell how hard it had been for Tara to get the words out, but for her to have done so anyway - It showed Willow how much the girl meant them. Tara thought she was beautiful? The sexiest girl on this planet thought she was gorgeous? This wasn't real . . . it was all a dream. . ? If she closed her eyes, and then opened them, she'd wake up alone in her bed . . . right?  
  
Willow looked down at Tara and moved her hand up to the girl's face. She guided her head upwards, so that she could look into her eyes - needing to see the truth behind her words.  
  
Tara smiled by way of response, before leaning down and pressing her lips to Willow's. She kissed her gently, letting her know without words how attracted she was to her. She held her lips perfectly still for a few seconds, before opening them slowly. She brushed her lips against Willow's sensuously, keeping her movements slow and purposeful. Her kiss wasn't meant to inflame Willow's arousal, but simply to be enjoyed. Tara wanted to savour the sensation of Willow's lips against hers, and just kiss her for the sake of kissing.  
  
Willow instantly caught on to Tara's intentions. She slowly opened her mouth in response, being sure to keep her tongue out of play. Willow could tell Tara wanted to kiss her softly - to enjoy the kiss wholeheartedly, without letting it escalate. She didn't know how she knew this, but she did, and somehow she wanted the same thing.  
  
She wanted to lie there on Tara's bed, hold her girlfriend close, and kiss her dreamily - let their lips brush together over and over again, allow the wetness to build between their legs from the sensation - but never permit their arousal to get out of hand. The moment they became too heated, she would slow down their kisses - not end them, but reduce their intensity until control was had.  
  
That's exactly what the two girls did. They spent the next hour or so languidly making out. They would open and close their lips together, occasionally putting their tongues into play - but making sure to keep their movements slow and sensual. Every now and then, Willow would run her hands through Tara's hair, down her back, along her side, over her neck, against her face - but her caresses were soft, tender - never sexual. Tara would also caress Willow tenderly - move her hand up to Willow's cheek, down her arm, across her waist . . . never once straying anywhere inappropriate - but constantly keeping some form of contact with her girlfriend.  
  
As their arousal finally started to catch up with them, Willow realised she should pull away soon. They were becoming so lost in each other's kisses, that their caresses were starting to become firmer and faster. Not only that, but Willow suddenly noticed that her hand was going further and further down Tara's back with every caress, and was now resting in a very inappropriate place against Tara's ass. She quickly pulled her hand back up, wondering how it had ended up there in the first place. It must be 'cause she was so hazy with desire . . .  
  
Making out with Tara for the past hour had made her so wet and so aroused, that she just couldn't think straight. The sensation of Tara's kisses were fully messing with her - to the extent where a part of her was beginning to wonder why she couldn't just make love to Tara. What would be so wrong in giving in. . ? It would be so easy to unzip Tara's jeans, work her hand underneath the girl's panties, and use her fingers to bring about her girlfriend's release . . . What would be so wrong in letting Tara do the same for her? She could grab Tara's hand, place it between her legs, and let her know exactly what she wanted . . .  
  
Tara was beginning to think much the same thing - Would it really be a bad thing to give in to her needs. . ? When they'd first stared kissing, she'd been able to curb her desire - to simply enjoy the taste of Willow's lips against hers. However, as their kisses continued - her common sense gradually started to disappear. Her mind had stopped thinking about anything coherent, but had started fantasising about making love to Willow. She began to wonder what it would feel like to have Willow's hands touch her bare flesh - caress her breasts, her thighs - What it would be like to touch Willow's naked body, to feel the girl's wetness against her fingers, to give Willow the release she deserved . . .  
  
They both knew it wasn't the right time though. They'd just become girlfriends, and to give in to their desires just now would be rushing things. They needed to take their time - establish a firm solid base for their relationship, before they actually made love. There were still so many things left unsaid between them - feelings that could not yet be voiced, doubts and insecurities about what the other felt . . .  
  
Also, Tara still wasn't sure this would last - that Willow wouldn't leave her if Oz came back. As for Willow, there was still a part of her that remained hurt by Oz's departure - that was being held back by the lack of closure. She'd definitely fallen in love with Tara, but she needed to close the previous chapter in her love life for good, before she could give herself over to her new love completely.  
  
They were both in love, but making love would be the wrong thing to do until everything was resolved. Which is why Willow and Tara gradually pulled away from one another, so that they were now lying on their sides, looking deep into each other's eyes as they leisurely composed themselves. Their breathing eventually returned to normal, but the wetness between their legs was another matter - the result of their arousal would remain a heady reminder of their actions.  
  
Willow was the first one to speak. "Hey," she smiled.  
  
"Hey," Tara smiled back.  
  
Willow looked at her girlfriend with deep affection, wanting to let her know how much she'd enjoyed making out with her. "That was . . . amazing . . ." she breathed out.  
  
Tara had to agree. "Yeah."  
  
Willow reached her right hand over, and placed it against Tara's cheek. She caressed her girlfriend softly with her fingertips, enjoying the feel of her skin. After a moment, she moved her hand down to her neck, then over her shoulder, and along her arm. When she reached Tara's hand, she grasped it with her own, and brought it to her lips. She kissed it softly - meeting Tara's eyes meaningfully as she did so. She then laced their fingers together and brought their hands to rest in between their bodies.  
  
Tara shivered at Willow's touch - the girl certainly knew how to turn her on. She was also very romantic, Tara thought. The way she kissed her hand, gazed into her eyes - it made her feel warm, kinda special even. The more time she spent with Willow, the more she fell in love with the girl. Tara was utterly dumbfounded by how sweet her girlfriend was.  
  
As she continued to gaze at Tara, Willow began to realise something - she might feel unreservedly connected to this shy witch, but she was still very much a mystery to her.  
  
"Tara . . ." she ventured.  
  
Tara responded by squeezing Willow's hand. "Yes?"  
  
"Tell me something . . ." Willow continued. "About yourself."  
  
"Like what?" Tara replied. What did Willow want to know?  
  
"Anything really. I just wanna know more about you," Willow explained. "I feel close to you, but there's so much I don't know . . . Like, what's your favourite colour, where you grew up, what's your family like, what TV shows you watch, what sorta music you listen to, your favourite movie when you were a kid . . . stuff like that."  
  
"Oh." Tara could understand where Willow was coming from, but she hated talking about herself - especially her family. Her family was one subject she needed to stay away from. If Willow ever found out how trashy her family was - she'd probably run for the hills. It's not like Tara was ashamed of them or anything, but they weren't exactly high-class people, and there was the whole half-demon thing that ran on her mother's side . . .  
  
She decided to answer Willow's questions carefully - to skirt around the family issue. "Well . . ." she began, smiling at Willow before continuing. "My uh, favourite colour is blue, I like watching cartoons, I listen to all kindsa music, and my favourite movie as a kid was The Sound of Music . . ."  
  
So, Willow thought - Tara likes watching cartoons. How cool, so did she . . . but what's with The Sound of Music? Sure, she liked that movie too, but there was obviously a reason it was Tara's favourite.  
  
"The Sound of Music?" Willow asked.  
  
Tara nodded - widening her smile. "Yeah," she responded. "My mom liked it, and when I was a kid, we'd watch it together all the time. It was kinda my way of spending some non-magick time with her . . . By the age of 6, I new every line in the movie, and I'd sing along with all the songs . . ."  
  
"You like to sing?"  
  
Tara blushed - feeling shy about her admission. "Um . . . sorta . . . b.but I'm n.not v.very good, I don't think."  
  
"I bet you are," Willow insisted. How could an angel like Tara not have a good singing voice? She squeezed her girlfriend's hand softly and smiled at her. "I bet you have a great voice. I'd love to hear you sing sometime . . ."  
  
Tara's blush deepened, as she became even more embarrassed. "Oh, n.no - really. I, uh . . . I'm not . . . I couldn't . . ."  
  
"Of course you could," Willow gazed at her intently. "For me . . ." she whispered - her voice husky as she flirted with her girlfriend.  
  
Tara's breath caught at Willow's words . . . and the way she was looking at her . . . How could she refuse those emerald eyes?  
  
"M.maybe," Tara conceded. "S.someday . . ."  
  
Willow grinned - pleased to have gotten her way. "Great," she let out. "I'm gonna hold you to that . . ."  
  
Tara decided to change the subject - she didn't really feel comfortable talking about her singing abilities - or lack thereof. "What was your favourite movie?" she asked.  
  
Willow thought about her answer for a second. "Well . . ." she began. "There were two actually. The first one would have to be A Charlie Brown Christmas - It's my favourite 'cause of the Snoopy dance. Ya see, being Jewish and all, I had to go to Xander's every Christmas to watch it, but what made it worthwhile was seeing Xander do his interpretation of the Snoopy dance. It's really funny - you've gotta see it sometime. I'm sure Xander wouldn't mind showing it to ya - it's hilarious."  
  
"The Snoopy dance?" Tara giggled. She remembered that movie, and had always found it adorable. She wondered what it would be like to see an actual person do the dance - It would definitely be funny.  
  
"Uh huh," Willow chuckled. "It's great."  
  
"Cool," Tara returned. "So what was the second movie?"  
  
"That would be The Princess Bride," Willow replied.  
  
"Oooh," Tara cooed - she liked that movie also. "The one where Jonathan plays the sick kid. . ?"  
  
Willow grinned. "Yeah. Wasn't he so cute at that age? And smart too. I heard he even gave some sword-fighting pointers to help out with the accuracy of the filming."  
  
Tara nodded. "Yeah, I heard that too. He's amazing."  
  
"Totally," Willow agreed. "But wasn't his character adorable though? At the beginning of the movie, he's like all - 'I don't wanna hear about the kissing parts' . . ."  
  
Tara eagerly interrupted. "But then at the end he's all into them and he's like - 'I don't mind so much' . . ."  
  
"Exactly," Willow responded. "It's a great movie."  
  
"Yeah," Tara agreed.  
  
"And very romantic. I'm just a sucker for romance," Willow admitted.  
  
Tara smiled at Willow's words. So the girl liked romance? How sweet.  
  
Willow suddenly got an idea. "Hey," she began - squeezing Tara's hand eagerly. "I just thought of something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How 'bout a movie night. . ?" Willow ventured. "We could rent out all three movies - re-live our childhood."  
  
That sounded like a great idea to Tara. "Cool," she replied - suddenly noticing a flaw in Willow's plan. "But I don't have a TV - or a VCR . . ."  
  
"That's OK," Willow reassured with a smile. "We've got both at our dorm. You can come over tomorrow night. We can grab dinner first, and then make popcorn and stuff - it'll be like a sleepover movie-night thingy."  
  
Tara loved the idea - Spending the night at Willow's watching movies would be great. "Sounds like fun - but are you sure it's okay for me to um . . . sleepover?"  
  
Tara knew that even though Willow had introduced her to her friends - coming out was a different matter. She didn't think Willow was quite ready for that yet - neither was she for that matter. Tara really wanted Willow's friends to accept her - She didn't wanna do anything that would come in-between Willow and the Scoobies, and she figured that Willow's friends would be more accepting of their relationship if they got used to her first. Now was not the right time to come out to them.  
  
"I'm sure Buffy won't mind if you stayed over," Willow reassured. "She and Jonathan are gonna patrol and go over some fighting moves tomorrow night anyway. So we'll probably have the room to ourselves most of the night - and Buffy won't be wigged if you stay . . . I mean, we used to do that all the time in high school - have movie-night-sleepovers and stuff. It was the three of us - me, Buffy and Xander, all in the same bed and everything - so it wouldn't look weird - the two of us - in the same bed that is - not that it's weird or anything - I just . . . I mean . . . "  
  
Tara smiled, and squeezed Willow's hand in reassurance. "I get it."  
  
Willow relaxed. "Cool . . ."  
  
Tara smiled in agreement. "But what about tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Are you gonna sleep here, or.or go back to your own dorm?" Tara really wanted Willow to stay, but she didn't want to push.  
  
Willow smiled. "Hmmm," she pretended to think about it. "Let me see . . . alone-ness in my own bed - or snuggles with my girlfriend?"  
  
Tara's heart skipped a beat at Willow's words. She loved the way Willow said the words; 'snuggles with my girlfriend' - it brought a pleasant shiver down her spine.  
  
"What do you think?" Willow continued playfully. "It's a tough decision . . ."  
  
Tara giggled. She knew Willow was teasing, but couldn't think of anything clever to say - so she just giggled some more.  
  
"I guess I'll stay here then," Willow concluded.  
  
Tara's giggling had stopped, but she was now grinning widely instead. "Cool," was all she could manage to say.  
  
Willow smiled back, before leaning over and pressing her lips to Tara's. She kissed her for a brief moment, leaving them both feeling a little flustered. She then let go of Tara's hand and got up off the bed.  
  
"I gotta call Buffy," she explained - making her way towards Tara's phone. "Let her know where I'll be. She might get wigged if I'm not there when she gets back from patrol."  
  
"Okay," Tara replied.  
  
Willow picked up the phone, and dialled their number. It only took a moment for their answering machine to pick up. "Hey Buffy," she spoke into the phone. "I just wanted to let you know I won't be home tonight - if you were wondering that is. I'm gonna be at Tara's. We're doing some spells and stuff, and it'll be easier if I stay here - they tend to run all night - drain heaps of energy . . . ya know. So anyway, I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
With that, she hung up the phone, before turning around to face Tara. "There . . . " she began. "All done."  
  
Tara simply smiled.  
  
"But now it's shower time," Willow let out.  
  
Tara nodded - she too was in need of a shower. With that, the two girls quickly located their stuff, and headed out towards the shower block.  
  
***  
  
Willow was the first one back. After she deposited her stuff in the hamper, she crawled into bed with a smile on her face. Yet again, she would be spending the night with Tara - only this time she'd be doing so as her girlfriend. She couldn't wait for Tara to get back so she could kiss her. She was doing a lot of that, Willow realised - kissing Tara. It's just that, kissing Tara - making out with her, felt so good, and now that they were officially a couple, she just couldn't stop herself from acting impulsively.  
  
Was it only a few weeks ago that she'd met this sexy blonde? It felt like she'd known Tara her whole life - like they were soulmates or something. All she had to do was look into her eyes, to feel as if she knew what Tara was thinking. Sure - she still didn't know a lot of the little details about Tara, but somehow, she knew they had a lot in common. Willow could sense it by the way Tara acted, by her shyness, her interest in magicks, and the way she seemed to always understand what Willow was on about.  
  
Willow knew she could be very incoherent at times - what with her babbling and all, but Tara always seemed to know exactly what she meant - almost as if she could read her mind at times. It was uncanny though - because at times, Willow felt like she could also read Tara's. The girl was so much like her in many ways that Willow instinctively related to her insecurities, and also to her train of thought. Tara was a shyer, sweeter, prettier, sexier, and much more powerful version of herself - and Willow felt totally blessed to be her girlfriend.  
  
Tara chose that moment to walk into the room, and Willow looked up at her with uncontrolled love. Yep, she thought to herself - I'm definitely in love. Willow felt a sudden poetic notion envelop her, and out of nowhere, words of adoration popped into her mind - words she wanted to say to Tara, but would never actually have the courage to get out. Words like - How Tara meant the world to her - How much she loved her - How she was incomplete without her . . .  
  
Tara had come into her life during the one moment when she needed someone the most. She'd been hurt by Oz, disillusioned by the Wicca group, and had felt like she'd never meet anyone she could relate to . . . When out of nowhere - Tara had barged into her, literally bowled her over, linked their hands together, and shown her how much power they could have - together. Tara had touched something deep within Willow, and she'd fallen madly in love with her. She'd fallen so deeply in love, that it scared her. She hoped Tara would never leave her - she'd already felt the sting of heartbreak in her life, and didn't think she could handle it again, especially if it meant losing Tara . . . What she had with Tara was more powerful than anything she'd ever had before - even with Oz . . . She wanted to be with Tara - forever.  
  
Willow knew how clichéd her thoughts sounded - but she couldn't help it - she'd always been a romantic. She just hoped her babbling nature wouldn't betray her, and she'd keep the sentimental prose to herself. She didn't want to make a complete dork out of herself by being so sappy. Although, the more she continued to look at Tara, the harder it was to stop herself from at least telling the girl she loved her.  
  
Willow knew she had to try really hard though - saying those three little words would completely change things - and their relationship was still too new for such revelations. Telling Tara she was in love with her would leave Willow feeling way too vulnerable. The sting of Oz's rejection and betrayal was still too fresh in her mind, and she didn't know if she could handle putting herself out there again - only to be rejected. Given time though, Willow knew she'd eventually be able to open herself up to Tara, but for right now - she'd let things develop slowly - hedge her bets a little, in case Tara didn't feel the same way about her . . . But why did the girl have to look so sexy in her shorts and tank top? Would it really hurt to tell her she was in love?  
  
Having placed her stuff in the hamper, Tara turned around to look at Willow. Her breath caught in her chest, as she caught sight of her girlfriend. Willow was looking at her with such intensity, that Tara could actually see a physical manifestation of the girl's energy - shooting off her in waves, and sparks. The aura surrounding Willow was extreme, unlike anything Tara had ever seen before - warm, bright, powerful, yet innately good. What was the guiding force behind it? Why had Willow lit up like that?  
  
Tara suddenly found herself at Willow's side - almost as if she'd been drawn there by magick. Willow had sat up in bed, pulled down the covers, and Tara was now sitting on the edge of the bed facing her.  
  
"Willow?" she questioned - wanting to know what was going on.  
  
Willow was surprised to find Tara sitting in front of her. One moment she was gazing at the girl, wishing she were on the bed with her - and the next thing Willow knew, her wish had come true - like she'd brought Tara to her with mere willpower. That was impossible right?  
  
"I . . ." Willow trailed off. She had no explanation for what had happened. "Tara . . . I . . ."  
  
"You did this?" Tara asked softly.  
  
"I don't know," Willow admitted. "One moment I'm looking at you, wishing you were here, and then bam! - Here you are, just like I wanted . . ."  
  
"Wow!" Tara exclaimed - finding the notion exhilarating.  
  
"You're not freaked?" Willow asked. "Cause I, uh . . . I'm really sorry if I . . . I mean I didn't mean to - you know . . . I just wanted you close, and well - I guess I don't really know my own strength - I was all with the wanting, and the taking, and the having - so Faith-like, and that's wrong, and.and I.I'm sorry . . ."  
  
"It's okay," Tara reassured - her smile widening. "I don't mind - really." How could she mind? Her girlfriend wanted her close - she wanted her close so badly she'd used her energy to pull her to the bed. Tara couldn't believe how powerful Willow was, and it brought a smile to her face to realise she was responsible for brining out Willow's hidden talents.  
  
"Really?" Willow had to be sure - she hoped her actions hadn't been too pushy . . .  
  
Tara leaned in and gently kissed Willow's lips in response. "Really," she whispered as she pulled away. "I understand. And it was cool - the power I mean . . . you're - powerful."  
  
Willow shook her head in response. "No," she insisted. "Not really . . . I . . .I don't even know how I did it - I'll probably never be able to do it again . . . I think it was kind of a one-off deal, on account of my wanting and everything, and I'll never do it again, really. I don't wanna be all pushy and . . . "  
  
"It was cool though," Tara insisted.  
  
Willow smiled, and pulled Tara close. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rested her head against her shoulder. She loved her so much . . .  
  
"Tara," she whispered against her neck.  
  
"Mmm?" Tara responded hazily - losing herself in the embrace.  
  
"I . . ." Willow trailed off - her semi-functioning brain reminding her to be careful.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should get some sleep," Willow covered - she'd been about to spout words of love, but had luckily caught herself in time. "If you don't mind that is. I feel kinda tired - I think it's 'cause of the energy I used to . . . you know . . ."  
  
Tara nodded in understanding. "Sure. I'm tired too." With that, she stood up and switched off all the lights, before crawling into her side of the bed. She then turned to her side and reached out for Willow. The girl went to her instantly, and within seconds - their legs were entangled, their arms were around each other's waists, and their foreheads were resting together.  
  
"Goodnight," Willow whispered - pressing a soft, brief kiss against Tara's lips.  
  
"Night," Tara returned as Willow pulled away. She was flushed by their quick kiss, and couldn't resist leaning in for another one.  
  
The girls brushed their lips together - gently teasing one another. As they hazily opened and closed their mouths, they were careful not to put their tongues into the works - choosing to keep the kiss chaste. After a few minutes of playful nibbling, the girls pulled apart. They did not want to get involved in another make-out session. Kissing on top of the covers, with the lights on, was one thing - but with the lights off, the covers surrounding them, and their bodies dressed only in their respective pyjamas - well, the temptation to do more than just make-out would quickly become too great . . . Therefore, they simply wrapped their arms tighter around one another, and let sleep gradually overtake them.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Willow was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Tara, and wasn't disappointed. Almost every night for over a week, she'd slept in Tara's bed, and waking up next to her was something Willow was quickly getting used to. This morning was different to other mornings though - what with the whole girlfriend bit. Every other morning, she'd had to restrain herself from kissing Tara, but as her girlfriend, restraint was now a thing of the past . . .  
  
Willow lifted her left hand up to Tara's hair, and leaned in towards the girl's lips. She kissed Tara softly, letting her lips linger motionless until Tara stirred. She pulled away a minute later, wondering why Tara hadn't woken up yet. She was surprised to see Tara's eyes open slowly.  
  
"You were awake. . ?" Willow asked - curious to know why Tara had kept still during their kiss.  
  
Tara smiled as she lifted her hand to Willow's cheek. "I thought I was dreaming," she explained drowsily. "I felt goodness, and I was afraid if I moved I'd wake up . . . and then - no more goodness."  
  
Willow grinned at Tara's words. "No dream," she responded. "But there's more goodness . . . if you want it," she continued flirtatiously.  
  
"Willowy-goodness?" Tara asked. She was still a little hazy from sleep, so her brain wasn't functioning enough to let her know her words bordered on the flirtatious side, and that she was too shy to say such things.  
  
"Yeah," Willow replied - enjoying Tara's wordplay. "Willowy-goodness, coming right up - but only in exchange for some Tara-type-goodness . . ."  
  
Tara chuckled, before leaning over and capturing Willow's lips with hers. Their flirting was fun, but kissing was better. As their lips met, Tara closed her eyes, giving herself over to the sensation. She remained still for only a few seconds, before slowly moving her lips. She opened her mouth slightly - pleased to note Willow was doing the same.  
  
They'd had so much practice yesterday - with the kissing, that they now instinctively knew what type of kiss the other wanted, from the very way it began. Right now, Willow knew that Tara wanted a chaste, yet slightly sensual kiss - Which is why she languidly began to open and close her mouth against her girlfriend's, without putting her tongue into play. Her hand meanwhile, remained in position against Tara's hair. She stroked the girl's soft locks, as she continued to brush their lips together.  
  
The girls pulled away after a few minutes - before the kiss could escalate. They remained close though - only inches apart, as they gazed dreamily into one another's eyes. Having noticed the time, Tara was the first to speak. She had a class in about 30 minutes, and it was an important one, so she couldn't miss it.  
  
"I'm gonna be late," Tara said. "For class that is."  
  
Willow smiled. "Okay."  
  
Tara leaned over, pressed a brief kiss to Willow's lips, and then dragged herself out of bed.  
  
Willow just lay there - adoringly watching Tara as she scrambled around for an outfit. It took the girl about a minute to find something to wear. She then moved her hands to the base of her tank top and started to lift it up. She stopped a second later, as she realised Willow was still in the room. Even though she was in love with Willow, and they'd become a lot more intimate these last couple of days; her self-conscious shyness still made it difficult to undress in front of her.  
  
Willow noticed Tara's dilemma, and decided to help her out a little. Much as she'd love to sit and watch Tara undress, she knew her girlfriend was too shy, and besides, it was too soon in their relationship for that sort of thing.  
  
"I'm gonna freshen up," she told Tara - dragging herself out of bed and locating her toiletry bag. "I feel the need for toothpaste."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tara smiled gratefully at Willow as she headed out the door. She knew the girl had noticed her predicament, and was warmed by her thoughtfulness. Taking advantage of Willow's absence, Tara quickly got dressed, and was brushing her hair when Willow returned. She smiled at the girl as she entered the room, and moved to grab her own toiletry bag.  
  
When Tara got back a few minutes later - teeth brushed, and make-up applied, Willow was still dressed in her PJ's, and was sitting on the bed, leafing through a Jonathan magazine. She quickly put down the magazine and stood up, once she noticed Tara's presence.  
  
"So you gonna head off?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tara replied.  
  
Willow moved towards her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. "Okay," she whispered against Tara's ear. "But don't forget, sleepover tonight at my place."  
  
"Right," Tara replied - dropping her head down to Willow's shoulder. How could she forget? "Movie night."  
  
Willow let her own head drop down as well. "How does 7 o'clock sound?" she asked.  
  
"Great. Do you want me to bring anything?"  
  
Willow thought for a few seconds before responding. "Um, only yourself," she began. "Oh, and an overnight bag. I'll take care of the rest - dinner, movies, popcorn . . ."  
  
"Sounds great," Tara replied. She pulled away slightly so as to bring her lips to Willow's. She nipped at her girlfriend's lips for a few minutes before pulling away. "I'll see ya tonight," she said huskily, before grabbing her books and heading out the door.  
  
***  
  
Willow had everything prepared by 6:30 that night. She wanted everything to be perfect for their sleepover. This would be the first night they'd stay in her bed, and Willow was a little excited by the prospect. She didn't know why that was though. It wasn't like her bed was any different than Tara's - well it was a little narrower, but essentially it was the same. She was used to spending the night with Tara - she'd done so every night for almost two weeks now. So why the butterflies? Why was it such a big deal that Tara was spending the night here?  
  
Willow looked up as Buffy walked into the room. "Hey Buff," she smiled.  
  
Buffy looked around the room, noticing the pizza box, candy bowls and chip packets placed on her bed. "What's with the food?" she asked.  
  
"Tara's coming over," Willow explained. "We're having a movie night." She pointed towards the three videos lying next to the candy bowls.  
  
"Oh cool."  
  
"You can join us if you like," Willow continued. She'd love to spend the night alone with Tara, but the prospect of having her best friend there as well was kinda cool too. Now that Tara was her girlfriend, she really wanted the rest of the Scoobies to get to know her - and having Buffy join them would be a perfect opportunity to spend some quality time together.  
  
Buffy sighed as she walked over to her weapons bag. "I'd love to Will," but I gotta patrol tonight. "Besides, Jonathan said he was gonna show me some cool new moves." She smiled at that - picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
"So you're gonna be back late?" Willow asked. "Pretty much," she replied - opening the door.  
  
"Hey," Buffy jumped - surprised to find Tara standing outside; poised to knock. "Tara," she said - by way of greeting.  
  
Willow's smile widened at the sight of her girlfriend - the girl was early - cool. "Hey Tara."  
  
"H.Hey." Tara was a little taken aback to find herself facing The Slayer. "I.I'm s.sorry if I'm a b.bit early," she said to Willow.  
  
"That's okay," Willow reassured. "I was a little eager with the ordering myself, so if you'd come a little bit later, the pizza would be all cold and everything - so it's all good."  
  
Buffy moved aside to let Willow's friend come in. "I'll see ya guys later." With that, she headed out the door, leaving the two witches alone.  
  
Tara smiled at Willow. "W.where can I put this?" she asked - referring to her overnight bag.  
  
Willow walked to her girlfriend and took the bag from her. "I'll just put it next to my bed," she said - doing just that.  
  
She then walked back to Tara, and cupped her cheeks. "Tara," she began.  
  
"Yes," Tara replied - flushed by Willow's proximity.  
  
Willow pulled Tara's lips towards hers and briefly kissed her girlfriend. "Thanks for coming," she whispered huskily.  
  
"My pleasure," Tara replied dreamily.  
  
"So," Willow began. "What movie do you wanna watch first?"  
  
"I don't mind, really. W.whatever you want."  
  
"How 'bout The Sound of Music then," Willow suggested. She figured, if Tara was gonna be nice enough to leave the choice to her - the least she could do was choose the girls favourite movie.  
  
"Okay," Tara agreed.  
  
Willow placed another brief kiss against Tara's lips, before pulling away. She then grabbed the tape and placed it in the VCR. She moved the TV and VCR so that they were now facing her bed.  
  
"There," she ventured - turning to face Tara. "All set."  
  
Tara smiled as she shyly kicked off her shoes, and moved to sit cross- legged on Willow's bed. Willow joined her a few seconds later - pizza box and napkins in hand. She opened the box, and offered a slice to her girlfriend.  
  
"If you get thirsty, there's soda in the fridge," she told Tara.  
  
"Okay," Tara smiled. She picked up a slice, and turned her attention towards the movie. "Thanks."  
  
The girls watched the movie and ate in silence. When the pizza had been finished, Willow stood up and dropped it in the bin. She then grabbed the bowl of candy and headed back to her bed.  
  
"Dessert," she explained.  
  
Tara smiled at her girlfriend. "Cool."  
  
Willow placed the bowl on her bedside table, before crawling back onto her bed. Instead of sitting cross-legged this time, she lay down against the head of the bed, and stretched her legs out. She motioned for her girlfriend to join her, and she quickly complied. She then reached out and laced her right hand with Tara's left, and leaned her head against the girl's shoulder.  
  
Three hours later, that's how Buffy found them. The two witches had become drowsy after the pizza, and had fallen asleep watching The Sound of Music.  
  
The end credits of the movie were just finishing as Buffy entered the room. She looked down at the sleeping forms of the two witches and smiled fondly. She was happy Willow had found someone she could relate to - with the whole magick thing. Tara seemed like a nice person, and Buffy felt like she owed her a big debt of gratitude - the way she'd helped out with the whole Faith switcheroo fiasco. Maybe she could ask Willow to invite Tara along on some Scooby meetings - they could always use a powerful witch like her.  
  
Buffy suddenly noticed the girls had fallen asleep on top of the covers - they must be cold. She contemplated waking them up, but decided against it. Instead, she walked over to her wardrobe, and located a spare blanket, which she then used to cover the witches with. Mission complete, Buffy changed into her PJ's, turned off the TV, switched off the lights, and crawled into bed.  
  
The next morning, Buffy woke the young Wiccas up with steaming mochas. As the three of them enjoyed their respective coffees, she'd taken the time to let Willow know that Jonathan had asked them to patrol tonight, and that they were to meet at the graveyard at about 6:00pm. After she'd finished with her mocha, she'd left the two witches alone as she'd headed off to class. Willow had the same class, so as soon as Buffy had left, she'd grabbed a quick shower and headed off too - but not before she'd said goodbye to Tara. They'd made with the smoochies for a bit, and Willow had told her girlfriend she'd see her tonight after patrol.  
  
***  
  
Willow walked into Tara's room that night - to find the girl had started a Jonathan collage on her wall.  
  
"Hey Tara," she greeted. "Nice collage." She took a seat on the bed next to her girlfriend.  
  
"Thanks," Tara replied. "Wanna help me?"  
  
Willow smiled. "Sure."  
  
"So," Tara ventured, as Willow grabbed a photo. "How was patrol?"  
  
"It was cool," Willow replied. "Jonathan was there and everything." She stuck the photo up on the wall.  
  
"Jonathan?" Tara asked, thinking how lucky Willow was to have actually met the guy. "It's so cool how you know Jonathan."  
  
Willow grinned. "Yeah," she said dreamily. After a second, she remembered something. "Oh, about that . . ."  
  
"What?" Tara inquired.  
  
"About Jonathan - We're gonna go to the Bronze tomorrow night, he's playing, and all the gang's gonna be there, and I thought maybe, if you wanted to, you could come with me, seeing as you're my girlfriend and all . . . and Xander's bringing Anya, and Buffy's got Riley, so I thought, you know . . . I could bring you . . . If you want . . ."  
  
Tara's heart was racing - Willow wanted her along. She was Willow's girlfriend, and Willow wanted her to be a part of the gang. She could remember only a couple of weeks ago how Willow had turned down a night of spell-casting to hang out at the Bronze with the Scoobies - she'd told her how she might feel out of place there. Thinking back on that moment, Tara couldn't help but smile at how much things had changed between them. Here she was, being asked out on a date - by her girlfriend.  
  
"I'd love to go," Tara replied - interrupting Willow's babble.  
  
"Cool," Willow breathed out - grinning at her girlfriend. "It'll be great. I can't wait for you to meet Xander. He's the only one you haven't met yet; oh and Anya of course - Can't forget Anya."  
  
Tara noticed a downshift in Willow's tone when she said Anya's name. "You don't like Anya?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Willow began. "She's not my favourite person - being an ex-demon and all."  
  
Tara knew there was more to Willow's dislike than the ex-demon bit though - she wasn't down on Angel, and he was kind of an ex-demon, or ex-evil anyway. So what was it about Anya that Willow disliked? Was it because she was jealous . . ? Willow had told her she was over Xander . . .  
  
"What's wrong with Anya?" Tara couldn't help but ask. "It's not just 'cause she's an ex-demon, is it?"  
  
Willow grinned ruefully. She should have remembered how perceptive Tara was. "You're right," she conceded. "There's more to it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Willow thought for a moment. "Remember the whole fluke-thing I told you about, with me and Xander?"  
  
"Yes . . ." Tara's stomach lurched - maybe Willow was jealous after all. . ?  
  
"Well," Willow continued. "Let me just say that Xander wasn't as lucky as I was."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tara was confused now.  
  
"With the forgiveness," Willow explained. "Oz finally forgave me, but Cordelia on the other hand, well - forgiveness is not one of the prom- queen's virtues. She was mad, resentful - so bitter that her emotions brought the attentions of a vengeance demon."  
  
"Anya?" Tara surmised.  
  
"Yeah," Willow nodded. "And Anya kind of tricked Cordy into making a wish; where Buffy and Jonathan had never lived in Sunnydale - cause you see, she sorta blames Buffy for the whole thing. Not Jonathan though - who could ever blame Jonathan for anything? She just figured that Jonathan would be better off in LA, 'cause it was cooler there, and he wouldn't have to put up with Buffy's I-wanna-slay attitude. Anyway, the wish was granted, and well, badness resulted, until Giles smashed Anya's necklace and the real world was brought back, and we were all none the wiser as to it's existence."  
  
"Then how did you know it happened?" Tara was confused again.  
  
"When Anya's necklace was smashed, she stopped being a vengeance demon. So, one day she found me at school - she'd been posing as a high school student, so had to remain one now that she wasn't a demon anymore. Anyway, she found me, and asked me to do a spell with her - a kind of temporal fold so that she could get her necklace back. Little did I know that instead of the necklace, I'd end up bringing out my evil-skanky-Vampire-self."  
  
Tara was still confused. What vampire self? There was a Willow-vampire out there? What did that have to do with Anya?  
  
Willow looked at her girlfriend, and noticed her confusion. "Let me explain. You see, when Cordy made her wish, the world changed. It became what it would've been like if Jonathan lived in LA, and Buffy had never been sent to the Hellmouth. In that world, things were bad, evil-like. Without Jonathan to protect us, the Master rose, took over Sunnydale, and turned me and Xander into his minions - vampires."  
  
"Oh," Tara let out - slowly beginning to piece together the story. "So, when the necklace broke, everything returned to normal, and that world became like an alternate reality."  
  
"Yeah," Willow replied. "Only, when we did the spell, instead of dropping the powder on the representation of Anya's necklace, I spilled some on myself, and whammo - Vamp Willow!"  
  
"And that's how you found out about the alternate world, and the wish and stuff. . ?" Tara asked.  
  
"Right," Willow confirmed. "Vamp-me appeared, did a bit of terrorizing at the Bronze, wanted to turn me - it was disturbing - she was all with the Mistress-Of-Pain, black-leather, bondage-type getup, and yet I was her, I mean, she was me - as a vampire - skanky, and evil, and kinda gay, and anyway, I got her with a tranquilliser gun, switched our clothes, took her place at the Bronze, and then when Anya recognized I wasn't her, I screamed for Jonathan. He came, kicked ass, and then he forced Anya to tell us everything, and ended up sending Vamp-me back to the other world. I couldn't let 'em kill her - even if she was evil - she was still me, you know."  
  
Tara nodded. She didn't completely follow all of Willow's babbling, but she did get the general gist of it. So, there was a leather-clad Willow- Vampire out there? What's more, Willow had said she'd actually worn the vamp's clothes at one stage. The imagery of it caused Tara to turn a deep crimson. She couldn't stop herself from imagining what Willow would look like - dressed in black leather, all mistress of pain like . . .  
  
Willow noticed Tara's blush. "What?" she asked.  
  
"N.n.nothing," Tara stammered.  
  
"You were thinking something," Willow insisted. Tara's reaction made her very curious.  
  
"I.I was just . . ."  
  
Noticing Tara's increasing discomfort, Willow realised what was going on. "Oh," she gasped - turning scarlet herself. She'd just told Tara about her Vampire-self, how she'd dressed up in the leather and . . . of course the girl was blushing . . .  
  
Tara's blush deepened as she saw the clue-by-four hit Willow. She dragged her eyes to the floor, mortified to realise Willow had figured out what she was thinking. She took a few deep breaths before looking back up at her girlfriend.  
  
"So there was leather?" she asked, forcing herself to sound casual. Now that Willow knew what she'd been thinking, it was too late to ignore it, but it wouldn't do to make a big deal about it.  
  
"Yeah," Willow returned - still blushing. "It's not as comfortable as you might think . . ."  
  
"Really?" Tara didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Nope," Willow replied. "It's very . . . constricting - and with the corset-like bodice thing . . ."  
  
Tara's face turned an even deeper shade of red - at the image of Willow in a black leather corset.  
  
"It's not something I'll be wearing again, anytime soon . . ." Willow continued - attempting a light tone of voice. She wanted to make a joke out of it, but for some reason, her brain wasn't helping.  
  
The two girls suddenly looked away from one another, becoming increasingly flustered. The conversation had turned to a place neither of them was very comfortable with. After a few seconds, they both looked up, saw how flustered their girlfriend was, and burst into giggles. They laughed nervously for a moment, until their giggles turned into those of genuine amusement. They both found it funny how shy they were, and how embarrassed they'd gotten - they were very much alike, and it pleased them both to realise it.  
  
"So anyway," Willow ventured - once her giggling had subsided. She figured a change of subject was in order "That's why I'm not all fan-clubby with Anya. Being tricked into doing a spell, seeing my Vamp-Self, and everything, well . . . it doesn't make for a good impression . . ."  
  
"Right," Tara agreed.  
  
As Willow thought about what she'd said, she felt a need to continue talking. Tara wanted to know why she disliked Anya, well, there was more to it than what she'd just told her. "You know what my real problem is though," she ventured.  
  
"What?" Tara asked.  
  
"I worry," she began. "That she'll somehow, you know . . . become a demon again and hurt Xander - she was all with the vengeance for like over 1000 years - you don't just get over that."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be okay," Tara smiled. "He's got you and the Slayer looking out for him . . . and Jonathan too . . ."  
  
"You're right . . . " Willow continued. " . . . And, to be honest, I don't totally hate Anya; she does seem to make Xander happy - even if it is only a sex thing. And I'm glad he has someone, to you know - be with. It must be hard for him - living in his parent's basement, not knowing what he wants out of life. Also, I think he feels kinda left out sometimes - not being at college like the rest of us . . . and I think Anya's good for his ego - just so long as she doesn't go all vengeancey and hurt him. But I'd never admit that to him, or to anyone else for that matter." Willow chuckled then. "So, if you ever repeat what I just said - I'd simply deny it," she smirked - knowing full well that Tara would never do that.  
  
"Okay." Tara giggled at Willow's words. She found Willow's compassion very endearing. She also thought it was cool how Willow had just told her something she'd never told anyone else. It was a good feeling to know her girlfriend trusted her - felt comfortable enough to confide in her.  
  
Willow looked at Tara adoringly. She reached her hands out and cupped Tara's cheeks. "Good," she whispered, before slowly pulling the girl's face towards hers. She closed her eyes, and covered Tara's lips with her own, sighing as a wave of electricity rushed over her. She loved kissing Tara - Tara-kisses were something she'd never get tired of.  
  
Tara was pleased to suddenly feel Willow's lips against hers. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, and leaned into the kiss. Willow was gently nipping at her bottom lip, teasing her slightly by not taking it into her mouth fully. She loved how Willow did that - It made her feel all weak-kneed and dizzy. The girl was such a tease, but after a minute or so, Tara knew Willow would relent - she always did. Tara wasn't disappointed, because Willow chose that moment to stop nipping, and start sucking. She took Tara's lip into her mouth and ran her tongue over it, while she applied a little bit of suction. Tara moaned at this, and tightened her hold on Willow.  
  
Willow moaned in return, pleased to see her teasing had invoked the desired response. She could never tease Tara for long, and loved it how the girl trembled in her arms when she gave her what she wanted. In the few days since they'd moved their relationship into the making-out stage, Willow had become an expert at knowing how Tara wanted to be kissed. She knew exactly what to do to work Tara up - but not to the point of release. They still weren't ready to take their make-out sessions to the next stage - Naughty touching was not permitted, at least not yet. For right now, Willow was content to simply feel Tara's body against hers, taste her lips, her tongue, and keep her hands away from such places as Tara's ass, her breasts, the inside of her thighs . . .  
  
Spurred on by her thoughts on naughty touching, Willow thrust her tongue into Tara's mouth. She wanted to deepen the kiss, to enjoy the taste of Tara against her tongue. Purposefully, she explored Tara's mouth, stopping every now and then to duel with the girl's tongue instead. She was now running her tongue along Tara's, pushing it down into her mouth. She used the top of her tongue to lick at it slowly, but with a steady pressure, enjoying its taste, as well as its texture. When she reached the top, she licked back down towards the tip - using the underside of her tongue this time. She then repeated the whole process, using more pressure this time, going slower than before. She wanted to languidly enjoy the taste of Tara's tongue.  
  
Tara could feel her whole body shuddering from Willow's kiss. The sensation of Willow's tongue against hers was just too electrifying for her to ignore. She was now breathing heavy, her mind was a total blank, and her hands were running themselves roughly against Willow's back. She didn't want to remain submissive however - she needed to return the favour - let Willow know what it felt like. With another moan, Tara pushed back against Willow's tongue, and forced it out of her mouth. Her own tongue was now inside Willow's mouth, and was copying the girl's earlier motions. She ran her tongue forcefully along Willow's, applying a firm pressure as she took in her girlfriend's taste.  
  
A minute later, Willow pulled away - breathing heavily. She'd started the kiss, and she wanted to be the one to end it - Simply because she was becoming far too wet, and far too aroused for her own good. She'd only meant to kiss Tara softly, to thank her for listening, and hadn't meant to let the kiss get so out of hand. Tara might be a shy person by nature, but when they kissed, there was definitely an innate sensuality about her. Willow could sense a very powerful sexual-energy inside her girlfriend, and she wanted to be the one to release it. She wanted to experience first hand the intense passion that was hinted at during their make-out sessions. As such, it became harder and harder for her to pull away from Tara-kisses - but also more important. She wasn't ready to take the next step yet, but if she wasn't careful, she might do so anyway.  
  
"So," Willow ventured, after her breathing had steadied. "You want me to tell you about patrol?"  
  
Tara nodded, as she unwrapped her arms from around Willow's back. "Yeah."  
  
At Tara's agreement, Willow got up and grabbed some more Jonathan cut-outs to place on Tara's wall. Scooping them up in her hand, she returned to her position on Tara's bed.  
  
She picked up a photo, grabbed some sticky-tape and began her explanation.  
  
"We were at the graveyard, and Buffy's like fighting this bald vampire. He's all with the spinning kicks and the punches, and she's like fending him off, but he backhands her, knocks her down. She gets up, rushes at him, and wham, knocks him back with both legs."  
  
"Wow," Tara exclaimed. She takes the photo from Willow and sticks it up on her wall. "Where were you the whole time?"  
  
"I'm watching all this from the bushes," Willow explained. "And all of a sudden, I see another vamp coming for her - he's all dark-haired and nasty looking. I call out a warning, knowing that Buffy might not be able to take him if she's caught off guard."  
  
"Good call," Tara replied.  
  
"Thanks," Willow smiled. "So she's like all ready for him, and flips him over. The other vamp though - the bald one, he's up again, and Anya and Xander go to it - Anya tries to hold him head on, while Xander goes behind him. A few seconds later, I see the dark-haired vamp run off. I throw Buffy a stake; Anya and Xander let go of Mr-Baldy, who of course lunges for The Slayer. But she's ready for him - "  
  
"With the stake you gave her?" Tara asked.  
  
"That's right," Willow grinned. "And poof - he's dust."  
  
"So what did you do next?" Tara inquired. She stuck another photo on the wall  
  
"We went looking for the other vamp," Willow continued. "And you know what, we end up finding a nest. It was disgusting - they were all like feeding on this guy, with no table manners or anything. The blood was just going everywhere. I mean, really, don't vampires know how to eat in civilised company? Would it kill them to use a napkin?"  
  
Tara giggled at Willow's words - The girl was so funny.  
  
"Anyway," Willow continued - pleased to have gotten a chuckle out of Tara. "There were too many for us to handle, so we head over to Jonathan's."  
  
"How cool," Tara sighed. She'd love to go to Jonathan's.  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed. "And what's more, he was so cool about helping us and stuff."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Willow sighed. "And he made the funniest joke about vamp-nests and puppies." She sighed again, as she stuck a photo to the wall.  
  
"What then?" Tara prompted.  
  
"Well," Willow continued. "We're now at Giles's - preparing for the attack; Jonathan's walking around, giving Buffy fighting tips and stuff, while I'm on my laptop. That's my expertise - the hacker action."  
  
"You're a hacker?" Tara asked. She knew Willow was into computers, but she hadn't realised she was an actual hacker. How cool. "You do that a lot?"  
  
"Yeah," Willow said proudly. "When I'm not spell-gal, I'm hacker-gal," she continued - a part of her wanting to impress Tara. "Anyway, I managed to find a good way into the lair, with a little help from Jonathan of course."  
  
"Cool," Tara cooed - impressed by Willow's abilities.  
  
Willow smiled at her girlfriend before continuing. "So anyway, we crash the nest, Buffy uses a crossbow, dusts a vamp, and we see three more come out. Jonathan comes in then - right through the skylight - and the next thing I know - instant vampire dusting."  
  
"He got all of them?" Tara asked.  
  
"Oh no," Willow explained. "He dusted another one - the three vamps were still there. I go for one of them - grab him, as do Xander and Anya, and before I know what's happening, Jonathan's dusted him; Buffy's got the other one, but misses the third one. Luckily Jonathan was there to get it though."  
  
"Wow!" Tara exclaimed, picking up another photo. "That would've been scary."  
  
"It was kind of exhilarating," Willow admitted. "We're in the lair, I look up to see Jonathan POOF a vamp, and the next thing I know, this crazed vamp is like running right at me, and I know that if he gets past me, there's no telling who's in danger next."  
  
Tara smiled at Willow's explanation, noting the girl's excitement. "Come on, you have fun," she coaxed. "Admit it - living the Scooby life . . ."  
  
Willow smiled. Tara was right. "I was going for a kinda stoic bravery, but yeah - and it was exciting, with the ceiling coming in and everything . . ." She smiled, as she put another photo on Tara's wall.  
  
Tara noticed the photo. "Oooh, that's a cute one!" she cooed, before looking over at her girlfriend. She suddenly wondered how Buffy had been coping after the whole Faith-thing - she'd forgotten to ask Willow how their talk went the other night.  
  
"A.and Buffy, she was okay?" Tara asked.  
  
Willow smiled. "Oh, she was great - TWANG! POOF!"  
  
Tara was confused. What did Willow mean?  
  
Willow noticed Tara's confusion, and decided to explain about her sound effects. "That was the sound," she began. "The crossbow - vampire dusting. I mean, she was a little cranky that she missed that one vamp."  
  
Tara realised Willow had misunderstood her question. "W.well, I.I kinda meant personally," she explained - putting up another Jonathan photo. "The whole thing with Faith - it pretty much freaked me out, and I was just sensing it from a distance."  
  
Willow smiled ruefully as she realised what Tara had meant. "Oh yeah, I know she's not over the whole - Riley sleeping with Faith thing. Oh - you know what I mean - Faith's insides, and Buffy's outsides, while her insides were out." She stuck up another photo then.  
  
"I hope they'll be ok," Tara ventured.  
  
"I'm sure it'll blow over," Willow reassured. "They're probably out with the smoochies right now." She smiled at that thought, as she reached down for another photo.  
  
Tara suddenly felt the need for some smoochies herself - Willow-smoochies that is. "Smoochies?" she ventured - giving her girlfriend a flirtatious smile.  
  
Willow put down the photo and looked at Tara. Her breath caught as she took in the girl's expression. "Smoochies?" Willow asked - is that what Tara wanted?  
  
"Smoochies," Tara confirmed - moving slightly towards Willow. She was now only an inch away from her girlfriend's lips, and was waiting expectantly for her to respond.  
  
How could she refuse an invitation like that? Without another word, Willow bridged the final gap between them and pressed her lips to Tara. "Mmm," she moaned against Tara's mouth. "Smoochies."  
  
Willow wrapped her arms tightly around Tara as she gave herself over to the kiss. One arm was around Tara's neck, while the other rested against her back. As she began moving her lips against Tara's, she couldn't help but notice that Tara's arms were in a similar position around her own body. The hand against her back, was now moving in slow circles, while the one around her neck remained motionless. She just loved the feel of Tara's arms around her.  
  
The girls made out for almost half an hour before pulling away - breathless and utterly aroused. They were so enthralled they didn't say a single word as they moved away from one another. They needed a shower - badly. Sure, their make-out session had remained wholly within the bounds of respectability - with no naughty touching and stuff, but that didn't mean they hadn't become worked up. No siree, their kisses had simply become more and more heated with each passing moment, and if they hadn't pulled away when they had - who knows what their hands might be doing right about now.  
  
An hour later, both girls had cleared off the remaining posters from Tara's bed, showered, changed, and crawled under the covers. They were now attempting to get to sleep as they held each other close. Every now and then however, they'd succumb to the urge for smoochies, and lean over and kiss their girlfriend. They kept the kisses short, but as a result the frequency of said kisses increased. They started out kissing each other every 5 or 6 minutes, then moved to 2 or 3 minutes, and were now down to every other minute - They just couldn't keep their lips apart. Eventually however, they did get to sleep - but only because it was around 4:00am, and they where just too exhausted to keep up their playful lip-nibbling.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Tara awoke to the smell of coffee - mocha style. She opened her eyes, and looked up to see Willow sitting on her side of the bed, holding a steaming mocha up to her face.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty," Willow flirted, as she leaned over and briefly kissed her girlfriend's lips. "I thought you'd never wake up."  
  
Tara just smiled dreamily - still half asleep. "Is that for me?" she asked - pointing her finger towards the mocha.  
  
Of course it was for Tara - Willow grinned and handed her the cup. She'd seen how peacefully the girl was sleeping, and had decided to just let her sleep. She'd quickly changed her clothes, and stepped out to buy breakfast. When she'd gotten back, Tara was still asleep, so Willow had decided to wake her up slowly - let the aroma of coffee gradually seep into the girl's senses. She'd wanted to wake her with a kiss at first, but figured that since she'd done that yesterday; she'd use her mocha idea instead. Besides, there was nothing to stop her from kissing Tara after she was awake . . .  
  
"I didn't have the heart to wake you," Willow explained - moving off the bed to take her own coffee. "So I figured I'd let you sleep while I grabbed breakfast."  
  
"Thanks," Tara replied. She took a sip of her mocha, and smiled at her girlfriend - who was now heading back towards the bed - coffee and muffins in hand.  
  
Willow handed a muffin to Tara, as she sat down next to her. "I gotta go pretty soon though," she said - taking a bite of her muffin.  
  
"Class?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yeah." Willow drank some more coffee, before she continued talking. "Which reminds me - " she took another sip. "I left a copy of my class schedule on your desk. Ever since you gave me yours the other week, I've been meaning to give you mine . . ."  
  
Tara was pleased by Willow's words. "Cool," she said softly - nibbling at her muffin.  
  
The girls ate and drank in silence for a while - happy just to gaze adoringly at each other. They didn't really need words to communicate how much they enjoyed one another's company, and small-talk was unnecessary between them.  
  
Willow got up once she'd finished her breakfast, and placed the empty coffee cup in Tara's bin. She then walked back to the bed and sat next to her girlfriend.  
  
"I'm gonna go," she stated - lifting a hand up to cup Tara's cheek. "But I'll see you tonight okay?"  
  
"Okay," Tara relied. She could feel her skin tingling from Willow's touch.  
  
"I'll pick you up at about 7:30," Willow continued - running her thumb softly against Tara's skin. "We're supposed to meet at the Bronze around 8, so it should give us plenty of time to get there . . ."  
  
Tara smiled in agreement, and before she could speak a word - Willow's lips were pressed up against hers. This action instantly cleared Tara's mind of what she'd been about to say, and she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.  
  
Willow kissed her girlfriend softly - gently tasting her lips. She let the kiss last for a couple of minutes before she ended it. "I'll see ya," she said huskily - moving off the bed. Noting the blonde's dreamy expression, Willow couldn't resist leaning down for another quick sample of Tara-lips, before she headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
Willow and Tara's date at the Bronze that night was a pretty good night for the two girls - At least it started that way. The end of the night saw Tara being attacked by a monster; which isn't something you could describe as quite good . . .  
  
THE GOOD PART --  
  
Firstly, they were both late meeting up with the gang, because when Willow had picked up her girlfriend, they'd found it very difficult to stop making with the smoochies. They'd kissed each other in greeting - and that had quickly escalated into a 20-minute make-out session.  
  
When they'd finally made it to the Bronze, Willow had introduced Tara to Xander and Anya, and had re-introduced the girl to Riley. Xander had been all-with the praises towards Tara - on account of her help with switching Buffy and Faith back. Xander had also noticed the girl's shyness, and had made with the light-hearted joking, so as to make the girl feel comfortable. All this happened until Anya returned from the bathroom, and the two of them started arguing about their sex-life.  
  
When the argument started, Willow had brushed her hand against Tara's arm, and motioned towards the dance floor. She'd wanted to spare Tara the annoyance of listening to the argument, and also to simply enjoy dancing with her girlfriend. They hadn't been able to dance in the proper manner though (arms around necks and waists, heads on shoulders, etc . . .), Instead, they'd done the next best thing; they'd moved in time with the music, giggling and smiling - all the while brushing their shoulders and arms together, and even occasionally brushing their breasts against their girlfriend's arm.  
  
When the dance had finished, they'd moved back to the table. It was not long before Jonathan had started playing a special song for Buffy and Riley. During that song, the two girls had immersed themselves in the music. Willow had watched Buffy and Riley dancing, and had started to wish it were her and Tara on the dance floor instead. She'd turned towards her girlfriend then, and had noticed how sensual Tara had looked. The girl had half closed her eyes as she'd given herself over to the music, and Willow had to almost physically restrain herself from leaning over and kissing her girlfriend. She'd chosen instead to play footsie with her under the table.  
  
After the song had finished, Jonathan had started playing a song from his new album. Xander and Anya had apparently become turned on by Jonathan's singing, so had chosen to rush off to Xander's basement to have sex. The song was cut short however, when a girl called Karen rushed into the Bronze after being attacked by a monster. Buffy and Riley had then left with Jonathan, to find out what had happened. Once they'd gone, the Bronze became a buzz of excitement, as people started to talk about what had happened - most of them sounding pretty freaked out.  
  
Willow and Tara had remained at the table, but with talk of monsters, they'd decided that walking back alone would be too risky. Which is why they sat alone at the table for about an hour - waiting for Buffy to come back and walk them home. They'd spent their alone time together holding hands and listening to the music that was still playing. They'd also occasionally gotten up on the dance floor, for a repeated performance of their earlier dance - with the brushing together of arms, breasts, shoulders etc . . .  
  
NOW ONTO THE BAD PART --  
  
Willow desperately wanted to stay at Tara's that night, but since Buffy was walking them home, that notion became a little difficult to fulfil. They had now reached Tara's dorm building, and Willow was facing a dilemma. She could tell her best friend, that she'd be sleeping at Tara's, or could just say goodbye to Tara and spend the night in her own bed - alone. The second option was what The Slayer would be expecting her to do. The first option on the other hand would be very difficult to explain to her best friend. Willow could not think of a good enough excuse to spend the night with her girlfriend - one that wouldn't clue her friend in on the exact type of their relationship. Seeing as Willow wasn't ready to come out to her friends just yet, she was forced to succumb to the first option - and say goodbye to Tara.  
  
Tara was completely aware of what Willow had to do. She knew that the girl couldn't spend the night with her now, and was feeling a little disappointed. However, just because she was disappointed, it didn't mean she didn't understand - because she did.  
  
Which is why she smiled softly at Willow as she said the words "My exit."  
  
Willow had frozen at those words - it was time to say goodbye to Tara, and a large part of her didn't want to. In fact, the whole part of her didn't want to. She wanted desperately to go in with Tara, but she just couldn't . . .  
  
Willow faced her girlfriend and stared into her eyes - silently letting her know how much she'd miss her.  
  
Tara had seen this, and had decided to reassure Willow, and also herself with the words; "Willow, I'll see you tomorrow?" The words had been both a statement as well as a question. A part of her had been letting Willow know that she'd see her soon and that one night wasn't really that long - while another part of her had been asking Willow for confirmation that they would see each other soon.  
  
Willow had sensed the meaning behind Tara's words, and had eventually spoken softly; "Okay." She'd whispered the word - doing her best to keep her emotions in check. Her response had also had a double meaning - being both an agreement of Tara's reassurance, as well as a reassurance of her own.  
  
It was then that Willow had reached for Tara's forearm. She'd caressed her girlfriend's arm softly - grasping her fingers briefly, before being forced to let go. She hadn't wanted to let go though - she'd wanted to pull Tara close, wrap her arms around her and kiss her senseless. The Slayer's presence had prevented her from doing so.  
  
Tara had felt the same why, but had covered her emotions with a simple smile. She too had not wanted to let go of Willow's hand, but had forced herself to do so. She also had to force herself to look away from Willow and wave at Buffy as she walked off. Little did she know, that as soon as she entered her building, she'd be chased and attacked by the same monster that had attacked that Karen girl - and consequently be doomed to spend the night curled up in terror inside a janitor's closet.  
  
***  
  
Willow couldn't wait to see Tara the next morning. She knew it was early - only 6:00am, but last night had been the longest night of her life. Last night had been the first night in almost two weeks, which she hadn't slept with Tara, and she'd missed her terribly. She needed to see her now - and she didn't care if the girl was still asleep. If she had to, she'd crawl into Tara's bed quietly, and just watch her sleep until she woke up.  
  
Which is why she was now briskly walking in the direction of Tara's dorm. As she opened the door to Tara's building, she noticed that the halls were still pretty much deserted. College students did like to sleep in, she discerned - what with all the late nights and stuff. She was walking towards the student lounge - which she had to pass through in order to get to Tara's room - when she heard a voice. Who could it be? There weren't too many people around this early in the morning. Her curiosity peaked, Willow rushed to investigate. She walked into the student lounge, and her body froze in shock at what she saw --  
  
Her Tara; curled up in a tight ball, knees against her chest, hands around her knees, and head buried in her arms - as she rocked back and forth. She was sitting in an armchair - just outside the janitor's closet, and there was some blonde-guy with her. What was going on here? Tara looked terrified - and was that dried blood she saw on the back of the girl's jacket? Willow could not describe the multitude of emotions that coursed through her body at that moment. All she knew was that her girlfriend was hurt, and she would kill the bastard that did that to her. Was this guy responsible - the one who was kneeling in front of her? God help him if he was . . .  
  
Willow's emotions were so turbulent, that her energy was involuntarily starting to sizzle around her. She wasn't really aware of what she was doing, but the next thing she knew, the guy kneeling next to Tara was thrown towards the janitor's closet.  
  
"You!" Willow yelled at the guy - as she walked towards her girlfriend. "You did this?" she asked. Her anger was uncontrolled.  
  
The guy picked himself up off the floor in a haze - confused as to how he'd gotten there. "Me?" he asked - rubbing his head. "I found her like that." He gestured towards Tara.  
  
Willow looked at the guy closely - he seemed kinda stoned. Deciding he was telling the truth, Willow relaxed a little "What happened?" she asked - moving to kneel in front of Tara.  
  
"I was heading back from an all-night session with my mates - " The guy explained. "When I heard a noise coming from the janitor's closet. I opened the door and found her thrashing around. It was like she was having a nightmare or something. I picked her up, and put her in the chair, and I've been trying to get her name and address for the past 10 minutes. I was just about to call the cops, when you showed up. Do you know her?"  
  
Willow couldn't believe she'd actually thrown this guy against the closet. How had she done that? No matter - what's done is done, but she couldn't help feeling a little guilty. This guy had helped Tara, not hurt her - he didn't deserve to be pushed to the wall - no one did actually. What was wrong with her? The very instant she'd seen Tara was hurt, it had been like a fuse had snapped inside her, and she'd become a different person for a split second. She'd felt the energy surge through her, and the only thought in her mind had been -  
  
NO ONE HURTS TARA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!  
  
She wanted to apologise to this guy, but figured that would just bring too many questions from him. How do you apologise for using energy to fling someone against a wall?  
  
"I know her - she's my girl." Willow chose to answer the guy's question instead. "Thanks for staying, but I'll take her home; make sure she's okay."  
  
"Cool," the guy replied - eager to get away. There was something weird going on around here, and he was starting to get wigged - How was it that he'd ended up on the floor? With that thought he waved to the redhead, and rushed off to his dorm room, vowing to cut down on his bong-use; those last few cones were seriously messing with his head.  
  
Now that the guy was gone, Willow turned her attention back to her girlfriend. "Tara," she whispered - forcing the tears back. She put her hands against the girl's shoulders, trying to get a response out of her.  
  
"Can you hear me baby?" she asked softly. "It's me . . . Willow . . ." It hurt so much to see Tara like this, but she forced herself to remain calm.  
  
Tara looked up slowly at the sound of her girlfriend's name. She'd been in shock for the better part of the night, and all she'd seen in her head was the monster -  
  
Big - lumpy - scary - coming for her - over, and over, and she'd lose Willow - she'd be killed by this creature, and she'd never see her Willow again - never again taste the Willowy-goodness of her lips - she'd be gone forever - but at least Willow was all right. At least Willow hadn't been hurt - but what if the monster had already gotten her? She didn't know where he'd gone after the knocking had stopped. What if it had run out and hurt Willow? This monster was out there - and he was going to hurt her Willow - and she couldn't stop it. She was weak and useless, and the monster was coming for her again - he was scratching her - hurting her - pushing her down - and she couldn't call for help - she couldn't call for Willow, because if she did - the monster would get her too. She couldn't let the monster get Willow as well . . . but he was too strong - he was pinning her down now, and she was kicking at him . . .  
  
But why was it carrying her? Why was the monster putting her down - asking for her name - asking her where she lived? Was he going to let her go, only to come after her again? Why should she tell him anything?  
  
She'd curled up when the guy had put her down on the chair, and begun rocking back and forth - telling herself it wasn't real. The monster was trying to trick her - he was playing a mind-game . . .  
  
Her shock-induced stupor had been interrupted by the sound of Willow's voice. She'd heard Willow talking to the monster, and now the monster was gone. Maybe it was okay for her to open her eyes? When she'd felt Willow's hands on her shoulders, and heard the girl say her own name, Tara had finally begun to snap out of it - grounded by her girlfriend's presence.  
  
"Willow?" she whispered - wanting to know if this was real, or if she was still dreaming.  
  
"Tara?" Willow's emotions surged at the girl's recognition. There were tears in her eyes now, as she smiled at her girlfriend. "Are you okay?" God she hoped so - she didn't know what she'd do if Tara were really hurt. How could anyone hurt her sweet-Tara? At least the girl recognised her . . . sort of . . .  
  
"Willow?" Tara repeated - not quite hearing the girl's question. She was still in a bit of a daze, and needed some tangible proof of her girlfriend's existence.  
  
Willow sensed this, and reached her hands up towards Tara's cheeks. She cupped her face and tenderly caressed her skin. "It's me," she whispered - tears trailing down her face now. "It's me baby. I'm right here."  
  
"Willow?" Tara asked again. Was this really her Willow? She looked at her girlfriend, and silently begged to be kissed. If this really was Willow, then she wanted to feel the girl's lips against hers, to taste her essence - she'd recognise Willow's taste anywhere . . .  
  
Sensing this, Willow pulled Tara towards her, and pressed their lips together - not caring if the whole world was witness to the kiss. Her girlfriend was scared, confused, and in dire need of reassurance. How could she refuse the silent plea she saw in those indigo-blue eyes?  
  
The instant she felt Willow's lips against hers, Tara knew this was real. "Mmm," she moaned into the kiss - uncurling herself. She moved her feet to the floor, and linked her arms around Willow's neck - losing her balance in the process.  
  
Willow moved her hands to Tara's back, as they fell to the floor - being sure to cushion the girl's fall. Tara had been hurt enough already; she didn't need any more bruises. She pulled away from the kiss, so that she could bring them both into a sitting position. She then wrapped her arms tighter around Tara's back, and dropped her head down to the girl's shoulder. She let the tears fall, as she held her girlfriend tight - comforting them both with the embrace.  
  
Tara cried too - relieved to be in Willow's arms. She'd been so scared last night - afraid of the monster's return, afraid she'd never see her Willow again. With that thought, she buried her face against Willow's shoulder, as a new wave of tears washed over her.  
  
The two girls sat there - on the floor of the student lounge, crying in each other's arms for about 5 minutes. They sought comfort in each other, as the tears continued to flow. Willow was upset her girl had been hurt, and her tears were those of both anguish and relief; anguish over Tara's pain - relief that she would be okay. Tara was scared after her ordeal, and her tears were those of release - everything was gonna be okay now that she was in Willow's arms. She was safe, Willow was safe, and the monster was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Oh baby," Willow whispered against the skin of Tara's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
Her tears had subsided a bit now, but her eyes were still stinging. She kept them closed as she continued to whisper her thoughts to Tara - pressing a soft kiss against the exposed skin of the girl's neck with each sentence:  
  
"It's all my fault - I should've stayed with you . . ."  
  
"I should've just told Buffy you were my girl - that I couldn't spend a night without you . . ."  
  
"I'm never leaving you alone again . . ."  
  
"I'm gonna be with you - always, from now on . . ."  
  
"You are never spending another night alone - You here me?"  
  
"Oh Tara, baby, I'm so sorry . . . I'm so sorry . . ."  
  
Tara's whole body was warmed by Willow's words. She was surprised to realise how much Willow actually cared about her. Sure, she'd known Willow cared - but not to this extent. Willow had called her; baby! Tara had never been anyone's baby before, and she was very astounded by how upset Willow was. No one, not even her mother had ever cared this much for her - so much so, that they cried when she was hurt, that they literally trembled with joy that she was okay.  
  
"I.It's n.not your f.fault W.Willow," she stammered. Her body was still in a semi state of shock, but she couldn't let Willow blame herself.  
  
Willow pulled away from the embrace to cup Tara's face. She looked deep into her baby's eyes and felt the tears coming back. There was a huge gash on Tara's forehead, and the beginnings of a bruise around her left eye. Why did Tara have to get so hurt?  
  
"I'm so sorry," Willow insisted - the tears streaking her face. "I wish I could've been there. You must've been all alone . . ." she trailed off as the sobs wracked her body, and she was forced to drop her head back down to Tara's shoulder.  
  
Tara's own tears returned at the sight of Willow's. How was it possible for the girl to care so much? She hated to see her cry though, especially because of her. "I.It's okay, W.Willow," she breathed out heavily.  
  
Willow simply tightened her hold on Tara at the girl's reassurance. She should be the one comforting Tara - not the other way around. Forcing herself into a state of composure, Willow tentatively pulled away from her girlfriend - her eyes redder than those of the stoned guy she'd just flung against the wall.  
  
"I should get you back," Willow whispered, moving her hands up to Tara's cheeks. "To your dorm, I mean."  
  
Tara didn't say anything; she just smiled at Willow, and closed her eyes as the girl kissed her lips. The kiss was soft, chaste, and very reassuring - it made Tara feel safe.  
  
When Willow ended the kiss a minute later, she carefully put her arms around Tara, and helped the girl to stand up. "Can you walk?" she asked softly - doing her best to support as much of her weight as possible.  
  
Tara nodded. Her left hand was around Willow's shoulders, and the girl's right hand was wrapped around her waist. As long as Willow was holding on to her, Tara felt as if she could walk anywhere.  
  
"I.I think so," she whispered - taking a few tentative steps.  
  
"Just, lean into me," Willow replied - as they headed towards the steps.  
  
A few minutes later, they were inside Tara's room, and Willow was gently sitting her girlfriend down on the bed. She eased Tara's jacket off her shoulders, and guided her head down to the pillows. She looked down at her girlfriend, and a tear came to her eye - Tara was trembling.  
  
"You still scared baby?" she asked - kneeling down beside her. With her left hand, she cupped Tara's cheek, and caressed it tenderly.  
  
Tara closed her eyes in response. She didn't want to be scared; she knew the danger was over, but she couldn't do anything to stop the shivers running down her body. She'd never actually seen a monster that close before, and it had totally freaked her.  
  
Tara needed her, Willow realised. The girl was still in shock - trembling with fear, but what could she do? She knew Tara would never relax until whoever - or whatever did this to her was caught. As she looked at her girlfriend's wounds, she realised that it was obviously a demon of some sort that had done this to her. She had to call Buffy - The Slayer would know what to do. But first, she needed to clean Tara up - comfort her a little. Her girlfriend was way too shaken up right now to be left alone.  
  
With that - she placed a soft kiss to Tara's forehead, releasing some of her energy as she did so. She did her best to offer her comfort, but the girl was just too far-gone to stop shivering. That didn't stop Willow from trying though. She began pressing tender kisses all over Tara's face - starting with her forehead . . . then her left eye-lid . . . followed by her right one . . . and then her left cheek . . . the bridge of her nose . . . her right cheek . . . and then her lips. She stopped at her lips, and gently nipped at them for a few minutes - all the while releasing more and more of her energy.  
  
At Willow's kisses, Tara felt herself slowly relaxing. Willow-lips felt so good against her skin, but Tara still couldn't get the image of that monster out of her mind. The more Willow kissed her though, the less intimidating the image seemed, and the safer she felt. When Willow finally pulled away, she unconsciously let out a sigh of disappointment - she wanted more Willow-kissage.  
  
Willow noticed Tara's sigh, and smiled softly - cupping the girl's cheek reassuringly. "I'll be back sweetie," she whispered - briefly kissing her lips. "I'm just gonna grab a wash-cloth, and call Buffy. I wanna make sure that whatever did this to you gets exactly what it deserves."  
  
Tara smiled at Willow's conviction, and watched in silence as she picked up the phone. She didn't know how she'd have survived this if it hadn't been for Willow. The girl was a goddess - no, she was her angel. Willow had been sent down from heaven to protect her . . .  
  
"Hey Buff," Willow spoke into the phone. "I know it's early, but I'm at Tara's, and I really need for you to come here. Something's happened. It's really important. Ok."  
  
"Okay Will," Buffy replied drowsily. "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Great," Willow replied - hanging up the phone.  
  
She then quickly located a bowl and a washcloth, and headed out towards the bathroom. A minute later she was back in Tara's room, and was kneeling next to her girlfriend. Tara was still trembling, and it took all of Willow's strength to keep the tears from falling again. How could this have happened to Tara?  
  
Gently, she pressed the washcloth against Tara's chest - cleaning up the gashes. She then wiped at the gash on Tara's forehead, before moving down to the gash on her rib cage. Tara's shirt was ripped, so access to the cut was available, without the need for a disrobing. When all the cuts were cleaned, she walked back out of the room, and rinsed the bowl of water and the washcloth. She returned with a fresh bowl of water, and was quickly at Tara's side again. This time she folded up the washcloth, and pressed the coolness of it against Tara's brow.  
  
"How's that?" she asked.  
  
"Mmm," was all Tara could say - her eyes closed with sensation. The cold wetness of the cloth felt very nice against her warm skin.  
  
Willow smiled at Tara's reaction, and was just about to lean down and kiss her lips, when she heard a knock on the girl's door. She placed the washcloth back into the bowl, and rushed to answer the door.  
  
"What's going on?" The slayer asked her friend - stepping into the room for the first time. She suddenly noticed Willow's friend lying on the bed in a semi-fetal position. The poor girl was all scratched up and shivering. "Oh my God!"  
  
Willow closed the door, and moved back to Tara's side. "She's gonna be okay," she told Buffy. "But she's terrified."  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked - following Willow to Tara's side. "What did this?"  
  
Willow wished she knew. "Someone found her in the janitor's closet, about an hour ago," she explained - grabbing the washcloth and placing it back against her girlfriend's forehead.  
  
"I.I think she was there all night . . . "  
  
Willow paused for a second, as a tear came to her eye. The idea of Tara spending a night all alone in a broom-closet was horrifying. Choking back the tear - Willow continued.  
  
"I.I think she was all alone."  
  
Buffy knelt down beside Willow. "Tara," she began. "What did this?"  
  
At the sound of her name, Tara forced her eyes open. "Big - " she breathed out - finding it difficult to speak about the monster. "Lumpy - had something on its.on its. head - Like a Greek letter - only not . . ." She closed her eyes again, as a wave of terror washed over her. She hated remembering what the monster looked like.  
  
Willow had seen her girlfriend's hidden terror as she'd described the monster, and could feel another tear choking her throat. She frowned, as she tried to push it down. Looking up, she noticed Buffy had drawn something on a piece of paper, and was showing it to Tara. She gasped in shock as she realised what the symbol was.  
  
"This?" Buffy asked Tara. "Was it this?"  
  
At Tara's nod, Willow's fears were confirmed. "Buffy!" Willow exclaimed. "Jonathan said we were safe!" How could Jonathan have been wrong? Jonathan had never been wrong.  
  
"JONATHAN SAID IT!"  
  
Willow practically bellowed the words out - feeling utterly betrayed by Jonathan. She was not willing to believe he could ever do anything like that . . . but if he had . . . and then he was responsible for Tara's condition . . ? No - The thought didn't even bare considering. Jonathan would never do anything that would endanger someone . . . especially Tara. There had to be an explanation - right?  
  
Buffy put the notepad down on Tara's desk. "It's like what I was saying last night," she informed Willow. "About Jonathan being scared . . ."  
  
"I know . . . " Willow responded. "But . . . Jonathan?"  
  
"There's something I wanna check out," Buffy said. "I have an idea . . ."  
  
Willow nodded - whatever she did was okay, as long as it helped catch and kill the monster that'd hurt her Tara. "About the monster?" she asked.  
  
"Kinda," Buffy explained. "I'll explain later," she continued - lost in thought.  
  
"Okay," Willow replied - watching as The Slayer left. She then turned her attention back to her girlfriend.  
  
She re-soaked the washcloth, and then pressed it back against the girl's brow. "We'll get it," she whispered reassuringly. "We always do."  
  
Tara smiled at her girlfriend.  
  
As Willow looked down at Tara, she suddenly noticed how torn-up the girl's clothes were. She put the washcloth back in the bowl, and brought her hand down to Tara's cheek - getting her attention.  
  
"Tara," she whispered.  
  
Tara looked at Willow questioningly. "Yes," she returned.  
  
"We need to get you out of these clothes," she explained.  
  
Willow knew Tara was a very shy person, and that they had not yet reached that stage of intimacy in their relationship - but this was different. There was nothing sexual about what Willow was proposing; the girl would be much more comfortable dressed in her sleep-clothes. She also knew that Tara was still in no position to dress herself - what with the intense shaking and everything. Therefore, it would be up to Willow to help the girl.  
  
Tara blushed at Willow's words, but knew the girl was right. "Okay," she whispered. She smiled shyly, and silently gave Willow permission to do whatever she wanted.  
  
Smiling back, Willow pressed a brief kiss to Tara's lips, before moving towards the girl's dresser. A moment later, she'd located a clean pair of shorts, and a t-shirt. She walked back to the bed, and sat down on the empty side. She gently guided Tara into a sitting position, before placing her hands at the base of the girl's blouse.  
  
Willow hesitated then, as a sudden wave of shyness washed over her. She was about to undress Tara - take the girl's shirt clean off her body. The act was such an intimate one, and once the shirt was off, she'd have a clear view of Tara's bra-clad breasts. She didn't know if she was quite ready to handle that much Tara-flesh. Taking a deep breath, Willow closed her eyes, and slowly grabbed a hold of Tara's blouse and slip, before lifting it up off the girl's body.  
  
Tara lifted her arms up to help Willow - as her body continued to tremble; only now some of the trembling was due to a sudden intense rush of both shyness and arousal. She couldn't believe she was actually letting Willow undress her, and the very idea of it made her feel a little dizzy. Maybe this had been a mistake . . . maybe she could actually do this for herself? She opened her eyes then, as Willow placed her blouse on the bed, and smiled - Willow's eyes were closed. Tara found the notion completely adorable, and decided to continue letting her girlfriend undress her. Willow was just as shy as she was, and for some reason, the idea of it curbed a little of her own shyness.  
  
Besides, she'd been privy to Willow's half-naked form before, so it was only fair to allow Willow the same opportunity. Funny, she thought to herself - She'd seen Willow in her underwear during similar circumstances - what with the girl being all scratched up and stuff, and needing some medical attention. In fact, she'd not only seen Willow half-naked; she'd held her and slept with her in that state as well. The memory of it brought another flush to Tara's cheek.  
  
Willow gingerly opened her eyes, being careful not to look at Tara's breasts. She centred her gaze on Tara's face, and noticed the girl's blush. She realised that this was just as uncomfortable for Tara. Still keeping her eyes locked with Tara's, she reached over and grabbed the clean t-shirt. She slowly pulled it over the girl's head, and then helped her poke her arms through the sleeves.  
  
The whole time, she made sure to avoid eye contact with Tara's breasts - although, she had managed to unintentionally catch a brief glance at them as she'd pulled the shirt down Tara's body. What she'd seen had been quite impressive, and had put some very unclean thoughts into her mind. She'd shoved them down instantly though - her guilt getting the better of her. This was about helping Tara after all, and it would be wrong to turn it into something sexual.  
  
Now that Tara had a shirt on, it was time to take the girl's skirt off. Willow had no idea how she was going to accomplish this feat. Looking down at Tara, she could see the girl also seemed a little apprehensive.  
  
"You think you can unzip your skirt?" Willow asked softly. She didn't think she could handle the intimacy of running her hand down Tara's butt to unzip the girl's skirt.  
  
Tara nodded. "I think so."  
  
Tara lifted her hips slightly and reached for the zipper. Her hands were trembling so hard though; it took her about a minute to get it down fully. Willow noticed this, but forced herself to remain motionless. She wanted nothing better than to reach over and help the girl, but knew it was for the best.  
  
She did help pull the skirt off Tara's body though - doing her best not to gaze at the girl's naked thighs as she did so. She then took off Tara's boots, before handing the shorts to her. As the girl slid them on, she grabbed the discarded clothes, and placed them in the hamper - she'd figure out whether to throw them out or not later.  
  
That done - she turned her attention back to Tara. She noticed the girl was back to lying on her side, and that she was still trembling a little. A renewed sense of anguish washed over Willow. Her sweet-Tara had been hurt and alone all night, with no one to comfort her - how horrible. Well, she wasn't alone now . . .  
  
Willow kicked off her shoes, and crawled into the bed next to Tara. She pulled the covers down, and gently helped Tara lift herself up so she could get her under them. They were both under the covers now, and Willow chose that moment to press herself against Tara's back. She wrapped her arm around Tara's waist, and held her tight - spooning her.  
  
Tara sighed as she leaned back into Willow's embrace. She could feel the girl's energy being released, and it comforted her somewhat. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Willow pressed a soft kiss against Tara's cheek in response. "I'm just glad you're going to be okay," she said softly. "I totally lost it when I saw you were hurt."  
  
"You did?" Tara asked.  
  
"Mmmm," Willow mumbled - kissing her cheek again. "I . . . you, uh.you mean a lot to me . . . I care about you."  
  
Tara's heart skipped a beat at Willow's words. "Me too," she replied softly. "I.I care about you too Willow."  
  
Tara slowly turned around in Willow's arms so that she could look her in the eye.  
  
"You do?" Willow whispered - reaching a hand to Tara's cheek.  
  
"I do," Tara replied.  
  
With that, Willow leaned over and pressed her lips to Tara's. She kissed her softly - tenderly showing her exactly how much she cared about her. She kept the kiss chaste though - knowing that Tara was too hurt and too exhausted for anything remotely heated. Breaking the kiss a moment later, Willow felt all warm and tingly. Her reaction wasn't just due to Tara- kissage - but to what the girl had just said; Tara cared about her . . .  
  
Willow looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes and smiled. "I'm gonna stick to you like glue from now on."  
  
"Glue?" Tara chuckled.  
  
"Yep," Willow replied. "I'm never leaving your side again - even if you get sick of me."  
  
Tara smiled at Willow's words. "I'd never get sick of you Willow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Tara kissed Willow's lips softly in response. "Really." She said - breaking the kiss.  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that," Willow replied playfully. "You might change your mind though - after a few weeks of me following you around like a puppy dog - I can be pretty relentless you know . . . I have every intention of walking you to all your classes, spending every night with you, and making sure you're totally protected. I'll be like your own personal bodyguard or something - only without the gun or the fighting skills . . . But I do get points for intent . . . And I'm babbling - you should stop me when I do that . . ."  
  
Tara did - she leaned over and crushed her lips to Willow's slightly open mouth - instantly stopping her babble. She brushed her lips against Willow's tenderly - feeling warmed by the girl's protective words. She totally loved the idea of Willow-overload.  
  
Willow pulled away a moment later. "I'll never get tired of this," she confided - caressing Tara's cheek.  
  
"Me neither," Tara replied - blushing slightly.  
  
Willow looked adoringly at Tara. She took in the sight of her girlfriend's slightly bruised left eye, scratched up forehead, and began to feel even more protective than she had a moment ago. "Tara," she began.  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Do you know who the Goddess Aradia is?" she asked.  
  
"She guides lost souls," Tara replied, wondering at the reason behind Willow's question. "Why?"  
  
"Have you ever summoned her before?"  
  
Tara shook her head. "No, but I.I think I could - if you w.wanted me t.to."  
  
"I do," Willow replied.  
  
"Now?" Tara asked in confusion. She didn't really feel up to any magick right now.  
  
Willow chuckled. "Oh no, not now. I mean, if you're alone . . . lost . . . scared . . . like last night. I.I want you to summon Aradia to find me . . . I don't ever want you to be alone again."  
  
Tara was about to protest - she didn't want to burden Willow like that, but Willow brought a finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
"Please," she insisted. "That way I won't worry . . . too much that is. Please . . ."  
  
Willow was looking at her with such cute puppy dog eyes, that Tara just couldn't refuse. "Okay," she finally agreed. "B.but only if you promise to do the same."  
  
"It's a deal," Willow replied - sealing it with a kiss.  
  
The knocking at the door forced the girls to break their kiss. "I'll get it," Willow whispered. She nipped at Tara's bottom lip one final time, before getting up.  
  
"Buffy," she exclaimed as she opened the door. "What's up?"  
  
The Slayer walked into the room and smiled at her friend. "Hey Will." She looked down at the blonde and greeted her also. "Tara . . . how're you feeling?"  
  
"B.better," Tara replied softly.  
  
"Cool." Buffy turned her attention back to Willow. "I just came to let you know that there's a Scooby meeting."  
  
"Now?" Willow asked with a frown. She didn't really want to leave Tara alone just yet.  
  
"It's about the monster and stuff," Buffy explained - noticing Willow's frown. "Oh, I see - you probably wanna stay with your friend . . . but it is kinda important."  
  
Buffy looked down at Tara. "Will you be okay by yourself?" she asked. "Cause, if you don't wanna be alone, you can always come with us to the meeting . . ."  
  
"I.I'll b.be fine," Tara insisted, smiling at the girl's offer. "B.but thanks."  
  
Willow sat back down on her side of the bed. "Are you sure?" she asked Tara softly. - liking Buffy's idea. "Cause, you heard Buffy - she doesn't mind if you come along."  
  
Tara sat up slowly, and grasped Willow's hand. "I'm sure," she replied softly. "I.I think I'll just g.get some sleep . . . I kinda didn't get much last night . . ."  
  
Willow squeezed Tara's hand. "Okay." She was about to lean over and kiss her girlfriend's lips - when she remembered The Slayer's presence. She pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek instead. "I'll see you later."  
  
Buffy looked down at the exchange between the two witches and smiled. Willow had definitely found a sweet friend - the girl kinda reminded her of how Willow used to be a couple of years ago. She'd definitely have to get to know Tara better - especially since she seemed so important to Willow. It was nice for Willow to have a magickal playmate . . .  
  
Willow quickly laced up her shoes, and turned her attention towards Buffy. "All set," she let out.  
  
"Cool," Buffy smiled. "Bye Tara," she continued.  
  
"Bye," Tara replied softly.  
  
Willow simply smiled and waved at her girlfriend as she headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
That night, Willow crept quietly into her girlfriend's room, and did her best not to wake her. She undressed quietly and then crawled into bed. She figured she'd wait for tomorrow morning to let Tara know everything that had happened. The girl had been through a lot, and really needed her rest. Willow kissed her girlfriend's cheek softly, and tentatively wrapped her arm around the girl's waist - brining their bodies close together. Willow had missed this last night, and was glad to once again be sleeping in the same bed as her girlfriend.  
  
The next morning, Tara was surprised to find herself wrapped up in Willow's embrace. She hadn't heard the girl come in last night, but was glad she had. When Willow left for the Scooby meeting yesterday, she'd fallen asleep within minutes, and had slept through the whole day, and night. Consequently, she was now feeling very refreshed, and her state of shock had completely disappeared. Although, as she slowly began to remember yesterday's events - something began to plague her. Why did she feel as if Jonathan wasn't real?  
  
When Willow had woken up, she explained everything to Tara. She'd told the girl how Jonathan had used an augmentation spell, and how the monster was a result of the spell, and how Buffy had finally killed the monster. She'd also informed Tara of the Scooby gathering which was to take place in about two hours on campus. Tara had been surprised to be invited to it, but Willow had told her how she was now part of the gang, and that she'd been serious about what she'd said yesterday - she was gonna stick to her like glue.  
  
In fact, Willow had been true to her word. After the Scooby meeting, she'd walked Tara to class, and had actually met her after class as well. She'd done that for all of the girl's classes that day. Also, Willow had made sure to spend all of their mutual breaks together - be it at the student lounge, or at the café, or even at the library. After Tara's final class, she'd told her girlfriend that she could expect this kind of treatment every day from now on. The idea totally pleased Tara, and as they walked back to her dorm, she couldn't wait to be alone with her girlfriend - so that she could show her exactly how much she'd appreciated the attention.  
  
THE END 


End file.
